


Curiosity (Curiosidad)

by RioluZX



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brotherly Love, First Kiss, First Time, Hardcore, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Durante su estadia en casa de sus abuelos, Daniel no deja de sentirse extraño, no solo por su poder, sino por como dormir cada noche apegado a su hermano le hace sentirse de un modo distinto, del mismo modo que cuando pasa tiempo con Chris, su curiosidad puede llegar a darle las respuestas y tambien involucrarlo en un tema mas sexual, uno que es descubierto por su hermano Sean.During his stay at his grandparents' house, Daniel does not stop feeling strange, not only because of his power, but because of how sleeping every night attached to his brother makes him feel differently, in the same way that when he spends time with Chris, His curiosity may come to give him the answers and also involve him in a more sexual issue, one that is discovered by his brother Sean.English version in chapter 2
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Chris Eriksen, Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Era una blanca mañana en Beever Creek, aquello era debido a toda la nieve que se encontraba en las calles, el frio recorriendo estas aun, en aquel pequeño pueblo se podían ver algunas personas paleando las entradas de sus casas, otros comenzando a platicar emocionados de visitar el mercado de navidad, en cierta residencia, dos personas de edad mayor se encontraban arreglándose, habían decidido salir a escondidas aprovechando que apenas eran las 10 de la mañana, el motivo era que deseaban hacer unas compras especiales, unas que ambos esperaban pudieran animar a sus nietos, pues en el piso de arriba, en la habitación de huéspedes se encontraban dos hermanos, ambos durmiendo pacíficamente en la misma cama, cubiertos por completo con el cobertor, Sean y Daniel Díaz, dos jóvenes de 16 y 11 años de edad respectivamente, cualquiera podía ver que estaban relacionados por su piel morena, su cabello negro al igual que algunos rasgos en sus rostros, sin embargo esas mismas características eran las que les llevaban a sufrir de diversos prejuicios de la gente, mayormente por ser de México, al menos su padre lo era pero ambos legalmente habían nacido en América, eso no parecía ser suficiente para la gente pero ambos habían aprendido a vivir con ello, ambos se encontraban abrazándose uno al otro, no para poder conservar calor, sino que se había hecho una costumbre entre ellos, sobre todo tras todos los problemas que habían comenzado a enfrentar, el poder sentir la presencia del otro, respirar su aroma les ayudaba a mantenerse en calma, más que nada por saber que se encontraba a su lado y no se habían ido, no podrían soportar perderse uno al otro, no después de lo que le paso a su padre.

-¡Superwolf!-

Una voz más aguda se pudo escuchar en el lugar, para ser más específico venía de la ventana, aun así ese tono de voz hizo que el menor comenzara a despertar, soltando un bostezo abrió sus ojos, apenas se dio cuenta que estaba abrazado al pecho de su hermano, usándolo más a él como almohada, alzó la mirada para comprobar que seguía dormido y sonrió, en verdad adoraba cuando él le mostraba algo de afecto, aun si solo era dormido, sintió algo tocando su pierna, bajo la mirada y se apartó sonrojado, Sean solamente dormía en unos delgados boxes, como tal se marcaba su entrepierna pero está ahora se encontraba más abultada, la tela levantada en señal de que su pene estaba erecto, Daniel solo agradecía que el mayor tuviera el sueño pesado y no despertara por algo como eso, si fuera así quien sabe que tan incómodo seria para ellos, a fin de cuentas, no era la primera vez que sucedía, escucho como llamaban su nombre de superhéroe nuevamente y sonrió, salió con cuidado de la cama para asomarse por la ventana, había un niño en el jardín, rubio, piel clara y algunas pecas, estaba usando una capa roja de superhéroe, ambos agitaron sus manos emocionados de verse uno al otro, Daniel salió de la habitación para bajar la escalera, podía sentir el frío del piso a través de sus calcetines pero no le importaba, estaba más emocionado por recibir a su amigo, estaba seguro que el día sería divertido estando con él.

-¿Qué tal Captain Spirit?-sonrió Daniel viendo al rubio ya esperándolo en la puerta del patio trasero, ambos cruzaron sus brazos haciendo una X, una señal que habían hecho para su equipo de superhéroes.

-¿Aun dormido Superwolf?, los héroes deberían ya estar listos desde temprano-decía el rubio mientras Daniel volteaba a ver el reloj, eran más de las 10, con razón su estómago gruñía.

-Lo se Captain Spirit, este lobo se quedó profundamente dormido-se rasco la nuca levemente apenado, el rubio lo observó de arriba a abajo y noto que parecía intentar no reír.

-Lindo pijama-mencionó cubriendo su boca provocando que Daniel se sonrojara, más que nada debido a que la parte superior tenía la imagen de una mujer, quizás una princesa, eso le pasaba por andar de apresurado-¿Puedo pasar?-le pidió temblando ligeramente pues afuera aún hacía frío, el moreno asintió sabiendo que no haría daño.

Cuando su abuela mencionó que había un niño de su edad alrededor se interesó bastante, cuando lo vio corriendo a su casa del árbol con la capa se emocionó, si le gustaba los súper héroes podían jugar a ser unos, pero cuando noto que este iba a caer desde lo alto se preocupó y no pudo contenerse, usó su poder, telekinesis le decía Sean, pero evitó su caída, incluso consiguió hablar un poco con él, le gustaba Power Bear, eso era genial, más aún cuando parecían terminar la oración del otro, una extraña sintonía en sus gustos, su primer encuentro duró poco ya que el padre de Chris llego, vaya problema en el que se metió, su hermano le regaño de una manera, había salvado al niño de sufrir una caída y aun así le decía que debía ocultarlo, para fortuna las cosas no fueron tan malas, al día siguiente su abuela le despertó diciendo que Chris lo había venido a buscar para jugar, jamás se había vestido tan rápido, le dejo un mensaje a Sean que dormía como marmota, apenas se vio con el rubio se emocionó que le invitara a su casa a jugar, su abuela parecía en duda pero finalmente accedió con la promesa de que solo estuvieran en la casa o el patio, había olvidado lo divertido que era tener a alguien con quien jugar, se tiraron nieve uno al otro, diseñaron sus héroes, hablaban de las aventuras que tendrían, incluso Chris le pintó la cara para parecer un lobo, bueno, algo similar, ellos improvisaban con lo que tenían, incluso le regaló una pequeña figura de un piloto de nave espacial...era cálido, la sensación de sentirse valorado, aun si apenas se conocían el agradeció ello, eventualmente llego el punto en que el rubio quería mostrarle sus poderes, como si ya confiara en él para ello, sin embargo era mentira, Daniel lo sabía y aun así siguió el juego, cuando Chris parecía concentrarse en algo para levantarlo él lo hacía, ¿cómo podía decirle la verdad?, él se veía tan emocionado y feliz, él en cambio estuvo aterrado la primera vez que se dio cuenta, quizás ahora estaba cómodo porque no se sentía en peligro o presionado, se entretuvo viendo su sonrisa mientras hacía flotar unos cubos, todo iba bien hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Sean!-

Daniel perdió la concentración por la presencia de su hermano, los juguetes cayeron al suelo, el menor quería explicarle, sabiendo que iba a regañarlo pero Chris se adelantó a él para poder explicar, claro que no fue mejor, el alegaba ser el de los poderes, afortunadamente Sean no podía decir nada de ello, incluso creyó que iban a salir las cosas bien cuando le hicieron elegir un nombre de superhéroe, "Silver Runner", debía admitir que le quedaba bien, agradeció que el padre de Chris hubiera llegado, incluso los llevó a todos para comprar un árbol de navidad, mientras iba sentado con el rubio en la parte trasera de la camioneta este le enseñaba todo, tiendas de juguetes, su escuela, la oficina del sheriff.....a esa última nunca iría, Daniel ya tenía claro que los policías solo serían malas noticias para él y su hermano, aun así disfruto del viaje y la plática, al menos hasta que se detuvieron y Sean le detuvo para continuar su regaño a escondidas.

-Tienes que decirle la verdad, no puedes mentirle a tus amigos-

Daniel odiaba cuando su hermano tenia razón, no podía engañar a Chris, disfrutaron la feria lo más que podían, buscando un buen árbol y finalmente llegó el momento.....fue horrible, podía ver que él estaba decepcionado, se sentía mal por ello, incluso deseo mantener la mentira pero eventualmente el rubio sonrió, le dijo que estaban bien, incluso volvieron a jugar pero esa noche tenía miedo, miedo de que él se hubiera enojado realmente con él, de que no fueran a jugar juntos, apenas se conocían pero se había confiado tanto, a él no le gustaba tener secretos y poder confiarle a alguien de su poder se sentía bien, al menos, le quitaba un peso de encima, cuando su abuela le dijo al día siguiente que Chris lo buscaba para jugar, vaya que se puso feliz, incluso lamento tener que desayunar primero antes de salir a verlo, simplemente ver esa sonrisa en el rubio le daba algo de paz y felicidad que realmente necesitaba, Chris era un buen amigo y Daniel realmente quería seguir a su lado.

-Tu poder es tan genial-susurro el rubio con una sonrisa, viendo como Daniel estaba sentado con él en la mesa, haciendo levitar unos waffles que puso en el tostador para que acabaran en su plato-Desearía tener algo así-suspiró sin poder evitar sentirse menos.

-Vamos, Superwolf no es nada sin el Captain Spirit, somos un dúo-le animó Daniel dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, Chris se le quedó observando pero finalmente sonrió por ello.

-Si....hey ya sé, yo haré bolas de nieve, enormes bolas de nieve y tú las levantarás, haremos un gigantesco hombre de nieve-le propuso mientras tomaba un lápiz y dibujaba en una servilleta, Daniel comió más rápido e intento no escupir la comida por como este intentaba darle un aspecto más extraterrestre, cosa a la que se le unió planeando hacer un villano para ellos.

Quizás era que extrañaba a su amigo Noah, tal vez simplemente quería tener a alguien de su edad, pero Daniel en verdad disfrutaba mucho estar en compañía de Chris, más bien....le gustaba, creía que esa era la palabra adecuada, ya fuera jugando, comiendo, leyendo comics, discutiendo ideas para las aventuras de Captain Spirit y Superwolf, tras dejarle una nota a Sean de donde estaría, Daniel se cambió de ropas, se abrigo para salir al frío patio y poder ponerse a jugar con Chris, como lo habían planeado hicieron un enorme hombre de nieve, le pusieron cabezas extras, algunos cuernos, varios brazos con ramas de árboles, corrían por el lugar arrojándole bolas de nieve, atacando al monstruo de nieve, intentando destruirlo hasta terminar abalanzándose ambos sobre este, terminaron derrumbándolo a golpes, poniéndoles nombres a sus técnicas, finalmente forcejeando entre ambos, jugando a las luchas y rodando en el lugar, intentando someter al otro pero se generaban más que nada cosquillas, al menos así era un inicio, pero cuando comenzaban a forcejear, sus cuerpos hacían contacto, acababan uno encima del otro en la nieve o sus rostros se encontraban tan cerca, Daniel no podía evitar sentir algo en su pancita, como si algo se moviera ahí, raro y agradable al mismo tiempo pues le daba calor, no tenía idea de que era pero tampoco era algo que le preocupara mucho, al menos hasta que ambos fueron a la casa de Chris buscando un lugar más agradable, se quitaron sus abrigos pues hacía calor ahí, ambos se tiraron en la cama para poder leer algunos cómics, buscar más ideas para sus superhéroes, de vez en cuando se hablaban pero Daniel comenzó a sentirse nervioso, no tenía idea de porque era eso, tal vez porque estaban completamente solos, podía sentir su corazón latir más rápido, su mirada apartarse del comic para ver a su amigo, este se encontraba boca abajo, las piernas levantadas y meciéndolas levemente, a veces se fijaba en su cuerpo cubierto por la capa, deseando que no estuviera en medio para poder tener una mejor vista, sonrojándose por esas ideas y regañándose a si mismo por pensar así.

-Oye Chris-murmuró Daniel recibiendo un sonido en señal de que le escuchaba-¿Tu papá a qué hora va a llegar?-cuestiono curioso de que el rubio hubiera estado solo desde la mañana.

-Tarde, él trabaja casi hasta las 5, me deja la comida hecha-susurró mientras pasaba la página.

-Te debes sentir solo-el moreno se quiso morder la lengua, pudo ver claramente una triste expresión en su rostro por tales palabras.

-Ya no, te tengo a ti a mi lado-sonrió Chris volteando a verlo, otra vez ocurría, ese cosquilleo en su pancita, noto como este se sentaba para poder verle de frente-Hey Daniel, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-murmuró luciendo algo tímido.

-Claro, dime-afirmó sintiéndose algo nervioso por algún motivo.

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido....raro?, ahí abajo- señaló su entrepierna con su dedo, sabía bien que hablaba de su pene y las mejillas de Daniel ardieron, recordando bien la situación en que su hermano estaba esa mañana.

-Ahh bueno, a veces, me pasa más en las mañanas o cuando Sean se pasea desnudo-confesó sintiéndose algo avergonzado de admitir eso, bueno, era culpa de Sean por andar exhibiendo su pene, Daniel no podía evitar mirarlo al saber lo diferente que era del suyo.

-Me pasa igual, normalmente se calma cuando lo dejo solo, hable con mi papa y dice que es normal, que pasa más al pensar en chicas- iba explicando Chris recordando como lucía de nervioso su padre en aquella ocasión.

-Mmm bueno, a mí no me pasa con ellas- murmuró Daniel rascándose la nuca, si era honesto, lo máximo que sentía por alguna mujer era hacia Lyla pero era cariño, se quedó observando a Chris, más bien en su entrepierna y trago saliva suavemente -Hey, ¿puedo ver tu pene?-todo estaba bien, ambos se confiaban todo así que no había nada de malo en una pequeña pregunta, aun así Daniel sentía su corazón latir en ansiedad.

-Si me enseñas el tuyo-dijo el rubio pensando que sería justo, ambos niños se miraron entre sí, asintieron juntos y se fueron quitando ropas, zapatillas, calcetines, pantalones, finalmente sus calzoncillos se perdieron en la habitación, sus mejillas enrojecieron al ver el pene de otro que no era un familiar.

-Creo que soy más grande-murmuró Daniel sentándose cerca de él en la cama, la verdad era muy difícil decirlo, quizás estaban iguales, sus penes eran iguales, con la punta cubierta y nada de pelo en la base o alrededor-Quizás si se nos pone duro- propuso sabiendo bien que se le ponía más grande así, Chris estaba de acuerdo pero no sabía cómo provocarlo.

-Ya se, espera aquí-pidió el rubio teniendo una idea, se levantó y salió al pasillo para ir a la habitación de su padre, Daniel se sintió algo avergonzado por mirarle el trasero a Chris, no era una mala vista si era honesto, de hecho se preguntó qué tan suave era.

-"¿Que estoy pensando?, es solo un trasero....aunque es más gordito que el mío"-pensaba el moreno acariciando sus propias nalgas, claro, las suyas eran más firmes pero era porque apenas se había alimentado mientras huían, fueron dos largos minutos hasta que Chris regresó con varias revistas.

-Wow, son mujeres desnudas-dijo Daniel observando todas las portadas, tal parecía que eran del padre de Chris, ambos amigos comenzaron a ojearlas juntos, sus rostros estaban rojos, pensaban que eran como comics así que leían mas indicaciones, cada palabra era más confusa que la otra, erecciones, masturbación, sexo oral, anal, lubricación, tantas cosas ilustradas en imágenes, sin embargo ninguna de esas mujeres siquiera generaban cosquillas en el pene de Daniel.

-Nada ¿eh?-murmuró Chris a lo que el moreno negó -Yo tampoco- suspiro sin sentir nada, ambos seguían totalmente suaves, era oficial, las mujeres no le causaban nada, ambos se quedaron pensando en una solución, Daniel se quedó mirando a su amigo y entonces tuvo una idea.

-Hey Chris....¿puedo tocar tu pene?-le pidió notando como este se sonrojaba, no era algo tan loco, si las mujeres no funcionaban entonces simplemente debía intentar con un hombre, aun así podía ver que Chris tenía dudas, Daniel solo esperaba no estar pasándose del límite.

-Bueno.....solo si tú me dejas tocar el tuyo-murmuró pensando que valdría la pena intentar, ambos se sentaron más cerca del otro, sus piernas hicieron contacto generando escalofríos en ambos, se vieron a los ojos, comprobando que estaba bien y sus manos se movieron, sintiendo por primera vez cómo se sentía tocar otro pene.

Mientras ambos niños se exploraban uno al otro en curiosidad, Sean finalmente comenzaba a despertarse, sus manos tocaban suavemente la cama frente a él, notando un espacio vacío y una falta de calor en su cuerpo comenzó a abrir los ojos, se sobresaltó levemente al no ver a su hermano junto a él, sin embargo cuando vio alrededor comenzó a calmarse, no estaban en el bosque, mucho menos en la cabaña cerca del río, estaban en casa de sus abuelos, a salvo por el momento, se dejó caer en la cama estirándose suavemente, si fuera por él dormiría aún más para poder relajarse, era algo que tenía en muy pocas ocasiones, sin embargo cierta parte de él tenía otros planes, levanto la sabana para encontrar una pequeña mancha húmeda en sus boxers, soltó un suspiro mientras se rascaba la nuca, realmente esperaba no haber estado así cuando Daniel despertó, ¿podían culparlo?, tenía 16 años, sus hormonas estaban alteradas y llevaba días sin masturbarse, miró a su alrededor, el pijama que usaba Daniel estaba tirado, la puerta estaba abierta pero no escuchaba ruido alguno, quizás sus abuelos habían salido a hacer algo, su hermanito quizás estaba el baño, decidió levantarse, se asomó de la habitación y comenzó a llamarlos a todos, lo único que recibió fue silencio, bajo las escaleras sintiéndose algo nervioso ¿cómo no estarlo?, únicamente usaba una playera, calcetines y un bóxer que no disimulaba su erección, en la entrada principal encontró la nota de sus abuelos, sin duda no volverían hasta tarde, en la cocina encontró la de Daniel y gruño suavemente, respiro profundo, con los vecinos era seguro ya que solo estarían en el patio o la casa, se cruzó de brazos, miró alrededor y entonces comenzó a sonreír.

-Mmm estoy solo....quizás si soy rápido-susurro bajando la mirada a su entrepierna, está palpito en señal de que necesitaba atención, Sean lo sabía bien y quizás no tendría una oportunidad así otra vez.

Sus boxers acabaron en sus tobillos, su pene erecto rebotó al ser liberado de la tela, Sean masajeo suavemente su hombría sonriendo, sus 20 cm estaban totalmente erguidos, masajeo sus bolas y las sentía bastante pesadas, sin duda iba a soltar bastante, se quitó la playera y los calcetines, finalmente en completa desnudes respiro profundamente, había pasado mucho tiempo en que podía sentirse libre y seguro, se estiró en su lugar y lentamente avanzó hacia el sofá, se dejó caer acostado en este, sintiendo como la piel del mueble se tocaba con la suya, era tan suave que meció suavemente su cadera, sabía que debía darse prisa pero también deseaba disfrutar del momento, en el bosque y la cabaña hacia demasiado frio, había tenido que tocarse incluso a través del pantalón, pero ahora no era así, su mano se movió y suavemente comenzó a masajear su dureza, iniciando en un ritmo lento, llegando a la punta y luego a la base relamiéndose los labios, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a dejarse llevar por sus fantasías.

Aun cuando sabía que no era lo correcto, la mayoría de sus pensamientos lujuriosos habían comenzado a ser hacia Daniel, así es, su pequeño hermanito era quien hacía su hombría permanecer duro como roca, ¿cuándo ocurrió?, no tenía idea, seguramente era debido a que toda su mente había estado enfocada en protegerlo, ver que estuviera bien o sonriera, a final de cuentas dependía mucho en el para mantenerse motivado, era lo único que le quedaba, su única familia y el que le daba las fuerzas para seguir avanzando, un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras imágenes aparecían en su mente, los recuerdos de ver a Daniel desnudo en el rio para poder bañarse, como este se quejaba del frio, su pene al igual que sus bolas haciéndose más pequeñas por ello pero solamente dándole una apariencia más linda, quería ir hacia él, abrazarlo y apegarlo a su cuerpo para darle calor, decirle que sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mejor antes de tomarlo en brazos, cargarlo a la cabaña que encontraron en el bosque, tenderlo en su cama improvisada, este viéndose curioso al igual que inocente en el momento que alzara sus piernas, enseñarle su verga y porque era el hermano mayor, sentir esas pequeñas manos alrededor de su espalda, sus piernas alrededor de su cadera mientras lo follaba, se clavaba en ese pequeño agujero sin piedad alguna y Daniel gritaba de placer, sus mejillas gorditas sonrojadas, su mirada perdida en el momento, pidiendo por más como un pequeño pervertido mientras su pene rebotaba por los movimientos, Sean gruño suavemente, seguro su interior seria estrecho y caliente al ser virgen, apretándose con cada estocada, adaptándose, amoldándose a su verga hasta que le dejara entrar y salir fácilmente, finalmente Daniel gritaría al tener su primer orgasmo anal, suplicándole que acabe adentro y lo haría, llenaría su recto con todo el semen que tenía acumulado, quizás lo desbordaría provocando que hiciera una cara tan erótica que lo pondría duro de nuevo, Daniel lo miraría agitado, se pondría en cuatro patas meneando su trasero y le pediría que siguiera dándole calor a su pequeño cuerpo.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-

Con un fuerte gemido Sean termino eyaculando sobre sí mismo, tal como lo había pensado fue una cantidad bastante grande, sumado a las fantasías que recorrían su mente termino manchando su rostro, su pecho y finalmente el resto lo libero en su abdomen, todo su cuerpo se puso tenso antes de poder relajarse finalmente, soltó un prolongado suspiro mientras sonreía, vaya que lo había necesitado, se quedó ahí tirado en el sofá unos momentos, disfrutando sentirse sucio de su propia semilla masculina, si las cosas hubieran sido como en su imaginación quizás ninguno hubiera estado tan aburrido antes, ambos dormirían apegados y al natural, Daniel lo despertaría chupando su pene golosamente, quizás incluso lo montaría queriendo más de su semen, Sean siempre había querido probar el sexo en exteriores, en una montaña realmente podía haber probado todo eso con su hermanito, más aún, si hubieran estado en una estación cálida quizás ambos estarían desnudos todo el tiempo, eso le encantaría, ver a Daniel como había nacido, su trasero rebotar al igual que su pene cuando corriera, seduciéndolo con su apariencia, quizás separando sus nalgas para invitarlo a follar su pequeño cuerpo, sin duda alguna lo haría, contra un árbol, sobre una roca, dentro del agua, ambos gimiendo y gritando de placer pues no había nadie alrededor que los oyera, solo ellos dos teniendo sexo apasionado, recordándose que mientras estuvieran uno con el otro todo saldría bien. 

El mayor finalmente suspiró sabiendo que se quedaría en una fantasía, quizás era lo mejor, tomó sus boxers y decidió limpiarse con estos, más tarde se daría una ducha, ahora mismo debía ir a ver que Daniel no estuviera haciendo nada malo, se levantó del sofá, se aseguró de no haber ensuciado nada y fue a vestirse, una brisa gélida acaricio su rostro al salir, podía ver claramente las evidencias de que ambos niños se habían estado divirtiendo, más que nada con todas las huellas y un pobre hombre de nieve destruido, cruzó al jardín de los vecinos, realmente esperando que su hermano no estuviera causando ningún problema. 

El único problema que tenía Daniel en ese momento era su pene erecto, él y Chris respiraban agitados, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pero se miraban uno al otro, no querían perderse las expresiones que causaban en el otro, su idea había funcionado, apenas sintieron la mano del otro en sus hombrías estas habían comenzado a reaccionar, poniéndose cada vez más duro con cada roce, alzándose con sus caricias hasta terminar totalmente erguidos, se detuvieron para poder echar un vistazo al otro, Daniel ahora tenía la punta expuesta, el prepucio totalmente retraído mientras que Chris aún le cubría la mitad, sin duda alguna eran más grandes ahora, se miraron uno al otro y comenzaron a mover sus manos nuevamente, curiosos de si podían conseguir que se le pusiera más duro al otro, se sentía increíble, ambos sabían que el otro también lo disfrutaba y eso les hacía moverse aún más rápido, liberando pequeños gemidos de gusto pues estaban solos, podían meter el ruido que quisieran, hacer lo que quisieran, eso los llevó a acostarse en la cama, cruzar sus piernas entre sí temblando por como el roce de sus pieles les generaba escalofríos, siendo aún mejor cuando sus penes se tocaron, las puntas frotándose entre sí, ambos sonrieron sujetando su respectiva erección, moviéndolas para que se dieran suaves golpes entre sí, como si pelearan con espadas pero sintiéndose sin duda mucho mejor que nada.

-Te dije que lo tenía más grande-mencionó Daniel con una sonrisa mientras observaba su hombría frotarse contra la verga del rubio, sin duda lo tenía un poco más grueso que Chris, sus bolas también eran más voluptuosas.

-Solo lo parece porque tienes la puntita descubierta-murmuró Chris soltando pequeños gemidos por como el moreno mecía su cadera, haciendo que sus pieles se rozaron más entre sí haciéndole sentir calor -Una forma de averiguarlo-le indico alejándose por un momento, metió la mano en su mesa de noche y sacó una regla de medir, se la extendió a su amigo y separó sus piernas, indicando que él debía medirle para no hacer trampas.

-Mmm debería ser aquí ¿cierto?-murmuró Daniel acercándose al rubio, estando entre sus piernas no pudo evitar masajear sus bolas, eran suaves, no tenía nada de pelo en esa zona como el, escuchar como Chris gemía por sus caricias le hizo sonreír, le agradaba saber que le gustaba ser tocado por él, apoyo un extremo de la regla en la base de su pene, comenzó a ver las líneas hasta la punta semi cubierta -12 cm -dijo finalmente, el rubio lo hizo el mismo también para comprobarlo, era turno de Daniel, separó sus piernas lo más que pudo, ansioso de saber cuán grande era.

-Me sorprende como a ti te quedo la punta expuesta, ¿te duele?-preguntó Chris dándole pequeños toques con su dedo al extremo de ese pene, el moreno soltó un gemido y negó con la cabeza, de hecho, se sentía bastante bien como le tocaba, quizás estaba más sensible en esa zona, el rubio imito los movimientos de su amigo, comenzó a medir y soltó un pequeño suspiro- 14 cm, tu ganas-murmuró aunque no se sentía mal al perder, miró a Daniel y le sonrió, dejó la regla de lado y volvió a acomodarse con él en la cama, sus piernas entrecruzadas mientras sus penes hacían contacto nuevamente, soltando ambos un suspiro de gusto por ello.

-Esto se siente increíble-susurró Daniel mientras Chris asentía, ambos temblaron cuando el moreno sujeto sus hombrías, comenzando a masturbar a ambos juntos, las puntas frotándose entre sí, haciendo que se sintiera aún mejor con cada segundo, el rubio movió su mano para ayudar también, tocando la de Daniel y así como un equipo ambos se daban placer.

Con cada movimiento de sus manos las cosas iban volviéndose cada vez más intensas, ambos niños sentían como estos se iban calentando por sus caricias, terminaron quitándose sus playeras, dejándolas tiradas con el resto de sus ropas para quedar desnudos, no pudieron evitar ver el cuerpo del otro, sus diferentes tonos de piel, las pequeñas pecas presentes en Chris, como Daniel tenía unas piernas más firmes por todo lo que tuvo que caminar, un leve sudor estaba comenzando a hacerse presentes en sus cuerpos, estaban comenzando a jadear pero no podían detenerse, no querían, se sentía demasiado bien, incluso ambos mecían sus caderas buscando más de ello, sus bolas acariciándose entre sí, una sensación extraña se hacía más intensa en sus pancitas, algo les decía que debían para pero otra parte les pedía seguir, sus penes palpitaban y soltaban gotas de un líquido transparente, se iban a orinar, ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento pero no podría importarles menos, se sentía bien, querían hacer a su amigo sentirse bien, querían sentirse bien juntos y con ello se llevaron uno al otro hasta su límite.

-¡¡Ahh!!-

Ninguno pudo reprimir un gemido de éxtasis al eyacular, chorros blancos salían disparados de las puntas de ambas hombrías, chocando si en el aire y haciendo que cayeran sobre sus cuerpos, Daniel agitado sintió un hilo de saliva caer de su boca, Chris cerró sus ojos y apretó los dientes, una descarga recorría los cuerpos de ambos, algo incontrolable y que enviaba un espasmo a cada célula que los formaba, ninguno jamás había experimentado algo tan intenso, tan placentero y liberador como ello, sin duda el primero de muchos orgasmos entre ellos, la sensación duró unos segundos pero para ellos fueron casi minutos, cayeron de espaldas en la cama, les faltaba el aire, estaban jadeando mientras se sentían pegajosos, sudor y semen que de alguna manera se sentía realmente agradable al saber que también era del otro, ambos tan sumidos en ello que no escucharon la puerta de la casa.

-E-Eso fue-las voz de Chris temblaba mientras una intensa sensación aún recorría todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose tan abrumado que no sentía podía pensar correctamente.

-Increíble-completo Daniel mientras ambos se sonreían, bajaron su mirada notando curiosos el líquido blanco que soltaron, este había acabado en su pecho, abdomen y entrepierna, con sus dedos recogieron un poco para revisarlo, el olor era extraño, no podían saber de quién era pues parecían haberse mezclados, ambos decidieron lamerlo y sonrieron, no era algo malo, un poco amargo pero tampoco desagradable-Se nos puso duro de nuevo-susurro el moreno por como ambos penes estaban alzados, listos para más acción.

-Si...hey Daniel, ¿quieres probar algo de las revistas?-le propuso Chris creyendo que si solo tocarse se sintió bien, sin duda alguna hacer lo mismo que esos adultos sería mejor, su amigo pareció pensar lo mismo y asintió, ambos comenzando su pequeña investigación.

Entre más imágenes presenciaban más ideas les venían a la mente, claro, ninguno tenía una vagina pero eso no les iba a detener, debido a que Daniel tenía el pene más grande era el quien haría el papel del hombre y Chris el de la mujer, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en ello, poco les importaba pues solo deseaban sentirse bien, siguieron revisando mientras tocaban el pene erecto del otro, había tanto de donde elegir, chupar sus penes, lamer sus anos, follarse uno al otro, el corazón de ambos latía de emoción, simplemente escuchaban tales cosas como un insulto o quizás un chiste sucio, pero ahora iban a hacerlo realmente, iban a experimentar el sexo juntos, finalmente decidieron que hacer, Daniel se acostó en la cama, Chris se posiciono sobre el de modo que la hombría de uno estuviera frente a la cara del otro, un 69 como decía la revista, ambos se sonrojaron cuando la dureza del otro se apoyaba en su rostro, ambos estaban mojados con el semen que habían liberado antes, había algo más que les mantenía tan excitados, era la fragancia masculina que liberaba el otro, su aroma natural que les encantaba.

-Wow, tu pene se ve más grande de cerca-mencionó Chris mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la verga erecta del moreno, soplaba suavemente en la punta notando como le daban escalofríos.

-El tuyo también-afirmó Daniel sonrojado por hacer lo mismo, aun cuando Chris estaba duro su pene era suave, era extraño pero agradable-Intenta darle un beso, quizás sabe raro-le propuso imaginando que quizás deban empezar de a poco, todo su cuerpo se puso tenso, el rubio le había dado un beso en la punta expuesta, seguido a ello una lenta lamida que generó escalofríos en Daniel.

-Mmm no está mal, creo que puedo hacerlo-murmuró Chris saboreando las gotas de semen que aún estaban ahí, continuó dándole pequeños besos entendiendo porque la mujer de la revista lucía tan cómoda con ello-¿Qué tal el mío?-le preguntó moviendo su cadera, frotando su pene en los labios de Daniel, este temblando lo introdujo enseguida la punta, el rubio soltó un prolongado gemido por ello, sentía algo cálido y húmedo rodeando su pene, la lengua del moreno acariciando y se sentía aún mejor que su mano. 

-Está bien....creo que me gusta-susurró Daniel sin encontrar un mal sabor, Chris lo miró sobre su hombro con una sonrisa, claramente feliz de que a él también le gustara su pene-Okey, ahora juntos-le indico queriendo sentir los lindos labios de su amigo alrededor de su verga.

Ambos contaron juntos hasta tres, abrieron sus boca y tragaron hasta donde pudieron el pene del otro, sus gemidos de placer quedaron ahogados, ambos temblaban pero no se detuvieron, mecieron sus cabezas intentando meter aún más logrando solo hasta la mitad antes de sufrir una arcada, se quedaron quietos en su lugar, intentaban respirar por la nariz pero estaban demasiado agitados, si masturbarse juntos se sentía bien, chupársela uno al otro sin duda lo superaba, la humedad cavidad oral del otro, sentir su verga frotándose en la lengua de su amigo, poder saborearlo a él y disfrutarlo, ambos estaban completamente sonrojados, aun así no querían quedarse a medias, como si ambos supieran lo que el otro pensara relajaron sus gargantas, inhalaron profundamente la masculina esencia del otro y empujaron sus cabezas, metiendo lentamente los centímetros que les faltaban, les tomo unos esfuerzos, sentían que iban a ahogarse pero finalmente lo consiguieron, sus narices terminaron hundidas en las bolas del otro, ambos suspiraron en señal de victoria y estaban seguros de que iban a eyacular en cualquier segundo, era demasiado, se sentía bien y cuando uno succionaba aún mejor, lentamente iban meciendo sus caderas, arremetiendo la boca del otro, indicando que querían más, ninguno dudo en complacer al otro, sacando la verga de su boca antes de volver a tragarla por completo, otro gemido más que quedaba ahogado, a este sumándose muchos más conforme se acostumbraban, al punto que estaban succionándose mutuamente a un ritmo más rápido e intenso, Chris comenzó a masajear las bolas del moreno, las apretaba suavemente, sabiendo que sin duda tenía mucho más semen que él deseaba probar, Daniel por otro lado sujeto el trasero del rubio, lo masajeo, lo apretó como había querido y finalmente separo sus nalgas, viendo por primera vez el ano de otro hombre, el de su amigo era rosado y cerrado, después de esto seguirían con eso, iba a tener sexo anal con él.

-"Lo voy a meter ahí.....después Chris en el mío"-tales pensamientos hicieron a Daniel tener un espasmo, su pene comenzando a chorrear gotas de placer en la boca del rubio, este temblando de la sorpresa pero sin detenerse, sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo sentir muy bien-"Sabe tan bien......si, definitivamente me gustan los penes"- a su corta edad el moreno ya había definido su sexualidad, succionando más fuerte, saboreando las gotas que estaba liberando su amigo con todo placer.

Sus cabezas se movían más rápido, sus manos estaban acariciando el cuerpo del otro, sus bocas succionaban tan fuerte que hacían un ruido que el otro podía escuchar, era demasiado intenso, ambos demasiado nuevos en ello, finalmente no pudieron evitarlo y eyacularon por segunda vez, liberándose en la boca del otro, llenándola con su semen y estando tan profundo que escupirlo no era una opción, tampoco era como si alguno estuviera pensando en ello, más bien tragaron en el instante que el primer chorro llegó a tocar sus lenguas, ambos soltaron un suspiro por ello, finalmente lo sabían, el sabor del jugo masculino del otro, algo salado, espeso pero eso no les detuvo de consumir hasta la última gota que salía de sus penes, sus rostros expresaban únicamente placer, aquello había sido sin duda más intenso que antes, Daniel se sentía tan bien que seguía succionando el pene de Chris, haciendo que se mantuviera duro pues él también lo estaba, el rubio temblaba sintiendo como el moreno seguía erecto, lo sacó lentamente de su boca y le dio un húmedo beso a la punta, observo todo el largo cubierto en su saliva, ahora le parecía aún más grande que antes, se sintió algo intimidado al saber que todo eso iba a entrar en su culo pero la verdad también le emocionaba, después de todo si era Daniel todo saldría bien, confiaba plenamente en él.

-Ahhh.....mmm creo que me gusta tu pene-confesó Chris agitado, Daniel se rio suavemente mientras sacaba la dureza de su amigo de su boca para darle le daba pequeños besos por todo el largo, indicando que estaba pensando lo mismo que él, incluso quería decírselo en palabras pero la puerta fue abierta de golpe.

-¡¿Que carajos significa esto?!-ambos niños se sobresaltaron cuando fueron descubiertos, se separaron apresurados y con dos almohadas intentaron ocultar sus penes erectos.

-S-Sean-gimoteo Daniel claramente intimidado, jamás espero que su hermano mayor los fuera a atrapar, este lucía sorprendido, molesto e incluso intimidante.

-¡Se estaban chupando el pene uno al otro!, ¡explíquenme eso ahora!-les exigió notando las revistas porno que miraban, el rubio se sintió muy asustado, sabía bien que tantos problemas se habían metido, no pudo evitar salir corriendo de su propia habitación.

-¡Chris!- Daniel se levantó intentando detenerle pero quizás era lo mejor, no quería que él tuviera que lidiar con la ira de su hermano, lentamente miró al mayor y comenzó a temblar por cómo estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Explícate enano-exige Sean mientras intentaba no sonrojarse, tenía a su hermanito desnudo frente a él, lo único que le cubría era esa almohada cubriendo su entrepierna, quería quitársela pero también sabía debía ser estricto, no podía dejar pasar eso por alto, aunque claro, eran más celos que rabia.

-Yo....yo....me gustan los penes-confesó finalmente, sabía que no podía esconder algo como ello a estas alturas, literalmente lo atrapo con un pene metido en la boca, Sean se relajó un poco, al menos estaba diciéndole la verdad.

-¿Desde cuándo?-cuestiono sonando un poco más suave, aún firme pero tampoco para llegar a intimidarte, quería darle confianza a que pudiera hablar.

-Sentía cosas raras estando con Noah, también cuando te veía a ti hacer pipí o se te ponía duro al dormir juntos-comenzó a decir y Sean se rasco la nuca algo apenado, parece que sus erecciones si habían sido notadas-Me sentía confundido y asustado, pero ahora que lo hacía con Chris yo....lo siento, me gustan los hombres, no te enojes por favor- gimoteo Daniel estando al borde de las lágrimas, ese fue el punto en el que el mayor no pudo mantenerse serio.

-Hey, claro que no te odio-susurro agachándose para estar a su altura, toco suavemente sus hombros y le sonrió-Estoy orgulloso de ti enano, es difícil decir todo esto pero, me alegra que me dijeras la verdad-le animo Sean acariciando sus mejillas, no quería que su hermanito pensara que la homosexualidad era mala, su padre nunca lo pensó, el tampoco y como tal, si Daniel era gay él lo aceptaría.

-¿No estas molesto?-pregunto el menor aun algo atemorizado, Sean le sonrió y negó con su cabeza indicando que todo estaba bien -Aun si, ¿estoy así?-gimoteo quitándose la almohada, enseñándole cómo a pesar de todo su pene seguía erecto, el mayor se quedó observándola, sin duda Daniel había crecido bastante.

-Hey, no hay nada de que enojarse, mírate, ¿en qué momento pasaste a ser un hombre?- murmuró sujetando la hombría de Daniel, sentía como aún estaba húmeda de la saliva de Chris, eso le permitió deslizar su mano más fácilmente de la base a la punta, no pudo evitar relamerse los labios, realmente lo tenía muy bueno, mejor que en sus fantasías.

-S-Sean- el menor gimió suavemente por sus caricias, la mano de su hermano era más firme y fuerte, también grande por lo que abarcaba mucho de su verga, liberó un gemido más fuerte cuando le presionó la punta con el pulgar, sin duda tenía mucha más experiencia que él o Chris en eso.

-Aunque sigue siendo muy pequeño-menciono haciendo que Daniel le mirara confundido, Sean sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad así, desabrocho su pantalón, lo bajó hasta sus rodillas y dejó expuesta su verga erecta, solo ver a ambos niños dándose placer lo había puesto duro, ahora teniendo a su hermanito desnudo y erecto pues, había llegado a su límite- Este es el pene de un hombre- le señaló con orgullo a su hermanito, notando como este abría los ojos de sobremanera ante su hombría.

-¡Wow!-gritó Daniel en clara sorpresa, jamás había visto a su hermano erecto, solo como se le abultaba en sus boxers o flácido al orinar, ahora que lo tenía frente a él era impresionante, la diferencia era muy grande, no solo en largo sino en grosor, la punta expuesta de Sean incluso era mayor a la suya, el menor se sintió pequeño en comparación, trago suavemente, sentía como la saliva se iba acumulando en su boca ante esa vista, preguntándose si podría llegar a tragarse todo eso.

-Mírate, estas babeando, parece que en verdad te gustan mucho los penes- se burló Sean y parecía tener razón, Daniel no le apartaba la mirada, incluso gimió cuando froto su dureza contra su pecho, Sean movió su mano, acarició suavemente sus cabellos haciendo que le viera a los ojos -¿Que dices? ¿quieres saborear a tu hermano mayor?- le propuso intentando contener su emoción, aun así no dudaba en estar tan sonrojado como su hermanito.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó en clara emoción ante esa propuesta, Sean sonrió antes de asentir, sus pantalones cayeron a sus tobillos, se apoyó en la mesa de noche de Chris indicando que su verga era toda suya, su dureza palpitaba suavemente, realmente no podía creer que iba a cumplir su más grande fantasía sexual.

Daniel se acercó con las manos temblando de la emoción, apenas tuvo esa verga frente a él pudo apreciar de mejor manera que tan grande era, no había tela entre ellos, presenciaba por primera vez la hombría de su hermano mayor y que tan bien desarrollado estaba, finalmente lo toco, necesitaba usar ambas manos para poder sujetarlo, las movió de la punta hasta la base, masajeo sus bolas para ver qué tan pesadas eran, sin duda había una gran diferencia entre ellos dos, se sentía tan pequeño pero la verdad, eso solamente le excitaba más, entre más tocaba el menor sentía su propio pene duro como roca, se relamió los labios estando ansioso de probarlo, saber cuál era el sabor de su hermano mayor, Sean sujeto su cabeza, le hizo inclinarse un poco para apoyar su hombría en sus labios, frotarlo en estos indicando que se dejara de juegos y así lo hizo, Daniel beso la punta suavemente, sacó su lengua para moverla en círculos sobre está escuchando a Sean gemir, abrió su boca lo más grande que pudo y comenzó a tragar, cerró sus ojos al escucharlo soltar un gruñido de placer, se sentía algo avergonzado de hacer esto con Sean, eran hermanos después de todo, aun así cuando pudo sentir su sabor comenzó a dejar de preocuparse, sin duda era diferente al de Chris pero tampoco era malo, lentamente iba metiendo más en su boca, logró llegar a la mitad sin problemas, sin embargo al tratar de tragar más sufrió una arcada.

-Ahhh......ohhh tranquilo, primero saboréalo- Sean temblaba en su lugar, su mirada no se apartaba de su hermanito, verlo desnudo y con su verga metida en la boca era sin duda algo que le encantaba, era algo que desde hace mucho quería que ocurriera, jamás había estado más duro en su vida y quería más, aun así se preocupaba por él, no quería que se sobre exigiera, una sonora chupada fue su respuesta, haciéndole gemir mientras Daniel tenia escalofríos, intentaba respirar por su nariz pero todo lo que inhalaba era el aroma masculino de Sean, ese mismo que le ayudaba a dormir ahora lo tenía más caliente que nunca.

-"Sabe muy bien......mmm también ese olor, podría chupársela todo el día"-pensaba Daniel inhalando cada vez más profundo, su mente comenzaba a nublarse, su boca se llenaba de saliva, intento tragar aún más, creyendo que si podía con la de Chris podría con su hermano, logrando forzar unos centímetros más y volvió a tener una arcada, ese era su límite, sin embargo tenía la mayoría dentro y creyó sería suficiente.

-Ahhh.....carajo enano, eres increíble-gemía Sean sujetando la cabeza del menor, manteniéndolo en su lugar para poder disfrutar de esa sensación, la cálida y húmeda boca del menor, la fricción contra esa pequeña lengua, como este succionaba en señal de que le dejara hacerlo, el mayor sonrió, soltó su cabeza y las apoyó en su nuca, ansiando saber de qué era capaz.

Daniel comenzó a alejarse lentamente, sacando toda la verga de su hermano de su boca, haciendo que se frotara con su lengua, dejara ese fuerte sabor impregnado en él, dejo únicamente la punta dentro, sonrió teniendo una idea e hizo que se frotara contra la zona interna de sus mejillas, su lengua se movió en círculos antes de presionar con fuerza, con cada gemido que soltaba Sean se sentía en más confianza, incluso se sintió más motivado, su hermano siempre le trataba como un mocoso, ahora le enseñaría que él también había crecido, que podía hacerle sentir bien como todo un hombre, apoyó sus manos en su cadera y volvió a tragar hasta donde pudo, escuchando como gruñía en señal de gusto, no se quedó ahí, se alejó succionando fuertemente y volvió a tragarlo, repitiendo el movimiento de su cabeza una y otra vez, sintiendo como su boca lograba acostumbrarse dejándole hacerlo más fácil, Sean por otro lado comenzaba a sentirse abrumado por el placer, se sentía bien, mucho mejor que cualquier fantasía que había llegado a tener, solo ver como Daniel movía su cabeza con una expresión de gusto, tragaba su hombría cada vez más fácil como un profesional, se enfocaba en la punta y la succionaba como si estuviera hambriento, si esto era un sueño él no quería despertar, se sentía demasiado bien y quería más, sujeto su cabeza para mover su cadera, alejándose cuando el sacaba su pene, acercándose cuando volvía a tragarlo, sintiendo su cuerpo arder cada vez más y su verga comenzando a liberar gotas de placer.

-"Mmm.....ya casi, casi"- Daniel no dejaba de repetirse eso con cada movimiento de su cabeza, su garganta estaba tan relajada que estaba seguro podría tragar todo el pene de su hermano, su cuerpo estaba temblando sin control, su pene estaba tan duro que creía iba a acabar otra vez solo por chupar ese pene, sin que ninguno lo supiera Chris estaba observando todo desde la puerta, masturbándose suavemente sintiéndose algo celoso de como su amigo disfrutaba, quería entrar ahí, quería unírseles y sentirse bien con ellos pero se sentía tímido, tampoco quería interrumpir, quería seguir viendo como tragaba ese enorme pene, finalmente Daniel enterró sus dedos en la cadera de Sean, tomo impulso y en un rápido movimiento trago toda la hombría de su hermano, finalmente llegando hasta la base de este, su nariz se hundiéndose en sus vellos púbicos comprobándoselo.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-el rugido de placer de Sean resonó en la casa, un anuncio de su orgasmo y ambos niños temblaron por ello, los ojos de Daniel se abrieron de golpe cuando su garganta fue llenada del semen caliente de su hermano, estaba tan profundo en él, no tuvo más opción que tragar ese líquido caliente y espeso, un escalofrió le recorrió mientras Sean sacaba su lengua de éxtasis, sin duda alguna la boca de su hermanito era mil veces mejor que su mano.

-"Hice acabar a Sean.....lo hice acabar"-esas eran las únicas palabras que recorrían la mente de Daniel, podía sentir como se vaciaba en su boca, el sabor era más intenso que el de Chris, la cantidad sin duda alguna mucho más, su boca quedó llena y aun así seguía saliendo semen, no pudo con todo, sentía que se ahogaba y tuvo que sacar el pene de su hermano de su boca, provocando que el resto manchara su rostro y pecho.

-Ahhh.....carajo enano, tienes talento para esto-suspiro Sean sin poder creer que hubiera tragado sus 20 cm, el menor le observó con una sonrisa, trago de un modo ruidoso todo el semen que seguía en su boca, la abrió enseñándole que había bebido todo y beso la punta de su pene, recogiendo una última gota que estaba ahí, provocando que el mayor sonriera y se mantuviera duro-Veo que sigues con energías, espero que estés listo para lo que sigue-sonrió el mayor quitándose su chaleco y playera, dejando su pecho desnudo y firme a la vista de todos.

-¿Vamos a hacer eso?-preguntó Daniel sujetando una de las revistas, enseñando como un hombre penetraba a una mujer y la verdad se sentía emocionado de ello.

-Oh sí, créeme, cuando acabe contigo querrás montar mi pene a diario-le aseguro Sean quitándose el resto de las ropas, quedando desnudo como su hermanito, como era más grande era obvio que el seria el hombre, Daniel gimoteo por tener que ser la mujer pero no se resistió, se subió a la cama quedando boca abajo, el mayor sonrió y se acercó a él, masajeando el firme pero suave trasero de su hermanito.

-¿No vas a meterlo?-preguntó Daniel curioso de que este le tocara, se sintió algo apenado cuando separó sus nalgas, exponiendo su ano virgen y rosado ante él.

-Hay que prepararte enano, sino terminaras llorando como bebe-le explico mientras recogía algo de semen que aún había en el rostro del menor, humedeció sus dedos lo más que pudo, se sentía feliz de haber visto porno gay pues sabía qué hacer.

-No soy un bebé, te hice acabar en mi boca-gruñó Daniel por como aún lo estaba tratando como un pequeño, Sean sonrió, apoyó uno de sus dedos húmedos en el ano de su hermanito y con toda lentitud comenzó a introducirlo-¿Q-Que haces?-pregunto sintiendo sus orejas arder por esa intrusión.

-Shh apenas es un dedo-le calmó mientras usaba su otra mano para masajear el pene de Daniel, masturbándolo suavemente, intentando aliviarle mientras deslizaba su dedo lo más profundo que podía, su pene le palpitaba erecto, sentir lo estrecho y cálido que era su interior, eso solo le hacía querer follarlo cuanto antes-Ahí van dos, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó metiendo un segundo dedo, escuchando un pequeño gemido del menor que no dejaba de apretarse.

-R-Raro...nunca me tocó ahí, solo cuando me baño-respondió mientras comenzaba a jadear cada vez más, Daniel se sentía realmente extraño, entre más acariciaban esos dedos su interior sentía su pene más duro, intento relajarse como su hermano decía pero era difícil, Sean también lo noto y pensó era mejor usar el otro modo, sacó sus dedos suavemente, el menor suspiro aliviado pensando había sido suficiente -¡¡Ahhh!!- un fuerte grito escapó de la boca de Daniel, su hermano le había lamido su ano, podía sentir como su húmeda lengua tocaba toda esa zona generándole escalofríos.

-Tendré que relajarte de otra manera enano- sonrió Sean mientras volvía a lamer el agujero del menor, disfrutando como este gritaba por eso, se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama, jadeaba y fue más intenso cuando lo penetro con su lengua, deslizándose para saborear sus paredes anales, mojarlas con su saliva y dándole a conocer el placer anal.

-S-Sean.....ohhh, esto......esto- las palabras no podía salir de la boca de Daniel, estaba abrumado, avergonzado, todo su rostro le ardía como su cuerpo, soltó un grito más fuerte cuando Sean succiono su ano, pequeñas gotas de saliva cayeron por su boca, con cada lamida, cada succión, cada caricia Daniel podía sentirse mejor, su agujero finalmente relajándose, dilatándose ante tantos estímulos, el menor sentía su pene cada vez más húmedo, iba a acabar, estaba demasiado cerca y entonces su hermano se alejó de él.

-Mmm lo siento enano, pero no tienes idea de cómo quiero cogerte- susurro Sean relamiéndose los labios, el ano de su hermanito lucía mojado y algo abierto, esperaba que fuera suficiente para soportarlo.

Daniel ni siquiera podía hablar, solo jadeaba sintiendo le faltaba el aire, sintió como Sean le alzaba su cadera, colocándolo en posición para frotar su pene erecto entre sus nalgas, iba a suceder, realmente iba a tener sexo con su hermano mayor, su corazón latía de emoción, todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en excitación, lo necesitaba, lo quería, deseaba sentir ese pene que había saboreado dentro de él, hacerle saber que era tener a un hombre dentro de él, era claro que su mente ya no funcionaba, apretó los dientes al sentir una presión, Sean le dijo que debía relajarse, realmente lo intento pero no pudo evitar gritar, la punta se deslizo en él, podía sentir esa duro y caliente pene deslizarse en él, entrar a un paso tan lento que parecía una tortura, abriéndolo cada vez más, frotándose en su interior que nunca había sido tocado, le dolía, le gustaba, no lo sabía, se sentía tan extraño que no podía procesarlo, Sean por otra parte sentía que iba a eyacular en ese instante, a cada centímetro que entraba en Daniel este lo apretaba más, gracias a la saliva del pequeño aun en su pene podía deslizarse más fácil, era increíble, la fricción, hundirse en él, cumpliendo algo que tantas veces había querido, no pudo contenerse, empujo más, quería estar completamente metido en él, notando al menor abrir la boca, como si quisiera gritar pero no salía ruido alguno, fueron intensos minutos pero en un movimiento final lo logro, introdujo el resto de su endurecido pene, sus bolas impactaron el trasero del menor para comprobarlo, soltó un gruñido de placer mientras sentía que iba a enloquecer.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!-el grito de Daniel alertó a todos en ese lugar, sin embargo este no había sido de dolor, sino de éxtasis al eyacular sin control alguno sobre las sábanas debajo de él, sacó su lengua en un gesto de placer, el pene de Sean había presionado algo que le hizo imposible contenerse, una especie de interruptor que al ser tocado le hizo temblar, sacudirse y sentirse tan bien que creía iba a desmayarse, sus chorros salían con tanta intensidad que su pene temblaba, ni siquiera se había tocado y aun así logró acabar, sintiéndose tan bien que no podía creer fuera posible.

-¿Todo bien?-cuestiono Sean acariciando la espalda del menor, dándole su tiempo para acostumbrarse y él también necesitaba calmarse, sentía que si se movía iba a acabar y él quería que ese momento durara, disfrutarlo completamente.

-S-Si.....ahhh.... ¿lo ves?, no soy un bebe.... tengo todo tu pene en mi culo- las palabras de Daniel salían entrecortadas, apenas saliendo por cómo no se recuperaba de su orgasmo, aun así le sonreía al mayor, mecía suavemente su cadera, indicándole que podía soportarlo completamente.

-Eres todo un hombre enano, así que te follare como uno-sonrió Sean dándole una nalgada, el pequeño gimió al igual que el mayor, las paredes anales de Daniel se apretaron más por ello, ambos temblaron conforme Sean iba sacando su hombría, la fricción haciéndoles gemir y un pequeño grito escapar del menor cuando volvió a meterse en él.

Aquel movimiento comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez, lentos pero fuertes, Sean sabía que su hermanito debía acostumbrarse antes de que pudiera follarlo apropiadamente, Daniel temblaba mientras abrazaba una almohada, buscando algún tipo de soporte, algo a lo que aferrarse mientras sentía esa enorme verga entrar y salir de su recto, en minutos las punzadas de dolor finalmente cesaron, se encontró jadeando mientras aquello estaba volviéndose más agradable, que su mente estuviera nublada de placer parecía ayudarle, incluso su pene se encontró erecto nuevamente, sentía pequeñas cosquillas en su trasero, eran los vellos púbicos de su hermano cada vez que lo arremetía, las bolas de este impactando sus nalgas le hacía sacudirse, el sonido le avergonzaba pero también le comprobaba que lo tenía todo en él, Sean sonrió comprobando que su hermanito estaba listo, los sonidos de placer que hacía, el modo en que mecía sus caderas con las suyas, como llamaba su nombre agitado, mantuvo las caderas de Daniel en su lugar aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos.

-¡¡Ahhh!!....Ohh Sean.....¡ahhh!- la cama se sacudía cada vez más fuerte por los intensos movimientos, el menor estaba completamente abrumado, sintiendo que nuevamente acabaría solamente por sentir ese pene dentro de él, golpeando ese punto que le hacía babear, apretarse aún más, intentando que no lo sacara demasiado, Sean pareció notarlo, sonrió y en un firme movimiento sacó toda su dureza del recto de su hermanito-No.....mételo de nuevo- se quejó Daniel por cómo todo ese torrente de placer se detuvo abruptamente, el mayor sonrió mientras observaba lo abierto que estaba su ano.

-Sabía que te gustaría enano, ahora-susurro Sean mientras se subía a la cama, se sentaba en esta y separaba sus piernas para enseñarle toda su hombría -Intenta montar la verga de tu hermanote- le ordenó con un tono ronco de excitación, no podía evitarlo, deseaba verlo con sus propios ojos, el rostro de placer de su pequeño hermanito mientras cabalgaba su dureza.

Daniel temblando gateo hacia él, Chris en la puerta no dejaba de masturbarse, viendo como su amigo se posicionaba en el regazo de su hermano, se sonrojaba al hacer contacto visual con este, gemía conforme iba sentándose en su verga, ambos hermanos hacían una clara mueca de placer con cada centímetro, gritaron juntos cuando Daniel se dejó caer por completo en la verga de Sean, sintiendo que en esa posición llegaba aún más profundo, el mayor no pudo esperar, sujeto las caderas del menor haciendo que se moviera, levantándose de su hombría para sentarse de golpe, Daniel sacó su lengua por la intensa sensación que le generaba, ese cosquilleo en su abdomen que solo se hacía más intenso conforme montaba la verga de su hermano, sus piernas estaban separadas, su pene erecto rebotaba con cada movimiento al igual que sus bolas, al apegarse más provocó que se frotara en el abdomen firme de Sean, haciéndole temblar por lo bien que se sentía, sus manos se apoyaron en los hombros del mayor, sus uñas llegaban a clavarse en estos, su cuerpo moviéndose sin control alguno, ayudado por las firmes manos de Sean el cual disfrutaba la escena frente a él, era lo que deseaba, su hermanito entregándose a él, su cara de placer conforme se movía sobre su dureza, dándole su virginidad, aprendiendo los placeres que otro hombre podía darle, él causaba todo, él era quien hacía sentir a Daniel tan bien, sus estocadas se enfocaron en el punto erótico de este, sintiendo como se apretaba más y gritaba, solamente presionar en esa zona, dispuesto a darle un momento que el menor jamás olvidaría.

-¡Sean!-Daniel no pudo contenerlo por más tiempo, se aferró al cuerpo del mayor, escondió su rostro sonrojado en el hombro de este y eyaculo, su semen manchando el pecho y abdomen de ambos por la cercanía, Chris al escuchar el gemido de su amigo no pudo contenerse tampoco, acabo disparando su semen en el piso y mano, gimiendo sonrojado por como no podía quitar su mirada de ambos hermanos, deseaba tanto estar ahí con ellos, que fuera a él a quien hubieran hecho gritar así, sintió una comezón en su zona anal, un sentimiento de ansiedad por ser cogido como lo era Daniel.

El hermano mayor soltó un gruñido, el grito de placer de Daniel, sus paredes anales apretándose alrededor de su verga, como su cuerpo desnudo se frotaba con el suyo, tampoco pudo contenerse, con un gruñido el también acabo liberándose, descargándose profundamente en el recto de su hermano menor, haciendo a este gemir con más fuerza y aferrarse a él, Sean lo abrazo de igual manera, lo mantuvo en su lugar mientras seguía manchando todo su interior con su semilla masculina, mojando sus paredes anales que ahora habían perdido la virginidad con él, ese pensamiento solo hizo a Sean soltar aún más, su orgasmo prolongándose a medida que esa idea recorría su mente, lo había hecho, había cumplido su fantasía sexual de tener sexo con Daniel, fue su primera vez, el siempre seria su primera vez, saber que este lo había disfrutado era algo que también le alegraba, ambos permanecieron juntos, soltando un prolongado gemido cuando finalmente la intensa sensación sucumbió, luchando por recuperar el aliento pero sin separarse, disfrutando sentir sus cuerpos desnudos tocarse, compartiendo el calor como cada noche.

-Ahhh.....mmm ¿qué tal se sintió ser cogido por tu hermano mayor? enano- la voz de Sean aún estaba ronca por el placer, sintió como Daniel se frotaba suavemente en su hombro, indicando que aún necesitaba recuperarse- Lo hiciste bien, ahora eres todo un hombre - susurro acariciando su espalda, sintiéndolo un poco húmedo por el sudor aún presente en sus cuerpo.

-Sean..... ¿Por qué no me hiciste esto antes?- preguntó Daniel finalmente logrando hablar, miró a su hermano haciendo un pequeño puchero, aquello había sido lo más intenso que había experimentado.....bueno, intenso y que se sentía bien, podía sentir todo su recto manchado, pegajoso pero tampoco era desagradable, cuando Sean saco su pene de él soltó un gemido, ahora percatándose de que tan abierto estaba realmente, incluso sentía la semilla masculina de su hermano ser expulsada lentamente de él.

-Jeje tranquilo, ahora tendrás el pene de tu hermano cuanto quieras-le calmo Sean al notar que parecía querer quejarse, le dio unas palmadas y entonces escucho unos pasos-Chris- murmuró haciendo que Daniel volteara a la puerta, viendo a su amigo rubio sonrojado y aun erecto.

-Ahhh, ¿podría unirme?- les pidió claramente avergonzado, imaginaba que Daniel estaría molesto por haberlo dejado solo, quizás le gritaría o no querría jugar más con él, el menor de los hermanos miró al mayor, viéndole suplicante a lo que Sean simplemente asintió.

-Claro, ven aquí Capitán Spirit, te va a encantar-sonrió Daniel levantándose del regazo de su hermano, apenas se pudo mantener de pie, sus piernas le temblaban después de tan intensa cogida, aun así extendió su mano hacia Chris, animándole a unírseles.

Pequeños gemidos comenzaban a llenar la habitación, Sean se encontraba sentado en la cama con sus piernas separadas, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, una sonrisa arrogante estaba en su rostro disfrutando la escena frente a él, Chris y Daniel estaban de rodillas, ambos niños movían sus lenguas por todo el largo de su pene erecto, deteniéndose en la punta para darles una pequeña chupada, sus manos se movían sobre la hombría de su amigo, masturbándose mutuamente mientras disfrutaban saborear al mayor, como este acariciaba sus cabezas animándoles a hacerlo cada vez más, indicando que su pene estaba ahí completamente para ellos.

-Es muy grande, no puedo creer lo tuviste en tu culo-susurraba Chris dándole pequeños besos húmedos en la punta, viendo como esa hombría palpitaba en señal de gusto.

-Jeje yo tampoco, mmm me pregunto qué tan grande lo tiene-sonrió Daniel chupando las bolas de su hermano, sintiéndose curioso de que tanto pudo aguantar su boca y agujero, Chris recogió la regla que estaba tirada, su amigo mantuvo sujeto el pene de Sean y ambos comenzaron a medir.

-Wow 25 cm- el rubio se veía claramente impresionado, era más del doble que el suyo, incluso Sean se mostró sorprendido, tal parecía que había crecido desde la última vez que llegó a medirse.

-Asi es, tengo una verga enorme y ustedes como buenos niños lo van a saborear, ¿verdad?- sonrió el mayor sacudiendo su hombría frente a ellos, frotándolo en sus rostros haciendo que los cuerpos de ambos niños ardieran en excitación, ambos asintieron volviendo a sacar sus lenguas para darle placer al mayor.

Chris y Daniel no podían evitar apenarse cuando sus lenguas llegaban a tocarse, sus labios se rozaban al chupar esa extensión, un poco más y terminarían besándose, tampoco era como si eso fuera a molestarles, incluso solían hacerlo más frecuente con tal de interactuar uno con el otro, Chris apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de Daniel, este acaricio su cintura mientras las manos de ambos seguían moviéndose, el rubio finalmente se animó a tomar todo ese pene en su boca, abrió su boca lo más grande que pudo para poder tragarlo, un gemido quedo ahogado mientras sentía su rostro arder, era demasiado, apenas podía con la mitad sin sufrir una arcada, aun así se quedó sorprendido con el sabor que tenía, no era para nada desagradable, incluso podía gustarle, intento meter más pero sentía que se ahogaba así que lo sacó de su boca, agitado vio a Daniel sonreír, se acercó a la verga de su hermano ahora cubierta con la saliva de su amigo, respiro profundo y sin dudarlo lo introdujo en su boca, lo hizo de modo lento pero constante, logrando meter casi todo mientras Sean gemía de placer, el hermano se mantuvo así unos segundos hasta sacarlo completamente.

-Ahhh.....solo relaja la garganta, como cuando me lo chupaste a mí, saboréalo y respira profundo-le aconsejaba Daniel como si ya fuera un experto en el tema de chupar un pene, el rubio asintió para acercarse nuevamente a la verga de Sean ahora cubierta en la saliva de su amigo-Lo haremos por turnos-le animo indicando que iban a complacerlo como el equipo que eran, eso motivó al rubio el cual asintió para apoyar ese pene en sus labios.

Los gemidos de placer de Sean comenzaron a ser cada vez más intensos, su respiración estaba agitada al punto que estaba jadeando, sus ojos no podían apartarse de los niños a sus pies, ambos estaban tomando turnos para chupar su pene erecto, sentir esas diferentes bocas, escuchar el fuerte sonido de sus succiones cuando lo sacaban, esas pequeñas manos masajear sus bolas, ver como cada uno al tragar su hombría intentaba llegar más adentro le hacía temblar, a Daniel solo le tomo un par de intentos llegar a la base, hundir su nariz en sus vellos púbicos y eso se sentía increíble, su hermano menor sin duda ya había aprendido cómo tomarlo todo, Chris por otro lado con sus intentos apenas logro más allá de la mitad, tampoco era algo que le molestara a Sean, solo significaba que necesitaba más práctica, una que sin duda ambos hermanos le ayudarían a tener, la succiones fueron más intensas, los movimientos de ambas cabezas más rápidos, el placer de Sean únicamente iba en aumento, tenía a dos niños pervertidos solo para él, su hermano pequeño y su amigo los cuales estaban ansiosos de conocer el placer que daba un hombre, dispuestos a entregarse, a hacer lo que él quisiera, tales pensamientos recorrían su cabeza una y otra vez, provocando que su pene palpitara, gotas de éxtasis fueran expulsadas por la punta siendo recogidas por las lenguas de ambos niños.

-Ahh.....va a acabar-sonreía Daniel lamiendo las bolas de su hermano, podía verlo en la expresión que hacía, en cómo intentaba contenerlo siendo difícil, más por como Chris succionaba la punta para poder saborearlo.

-Mmm, seguro será mucho-el rubio sonrío dándole lamidas por todo el largo, ansioso de saber cuál era el sabor de su semen, Daniel beso la punta del pene de su hermano, tragándolo totalmente y gimiendo, realmente no le molestaría volver a beber su semilla masculina, el modo en que babeaba lo demostraba.

Sean no pudo llegar a contenerse por mucho tiempo más, el modo en que ambos pedían acabar en su boca solamente le excitaba más, aun así solo tenía un pene, no quería ser injusto así que los hizo separarse de su hombría, junto sus cabezas frotando la punta en sus labios, ordenándoles que lo lamieran y estos obedecieron, sujeto la base de su verga con su mano, se masturbo gruñendo de placer, podía sentir como la saliva de ambos niños lo tenían muy húmedo, dejándolo moverse más fácil, solo necesito unas sacudidas antes de alcanzar su orgasmo, un ronco gemido de placer escapó de sus labios, liberando chorro tras chorro de semen en el rostro de ambos niños, Daniel y Chris abrieron sus bocas, atrapando lo que podían con sus lenguas, sus mejillas sonrojadas por como la cantidad era bastante, sintiendo como manchaba también sus pechos y ambos tragaron lo que alcanzaron, el rubio se relamió los labios, no estaba nada mal, aun no podía decir si le gustaba más el semen de su amigo o el mayor, ambos simplemente eran agradables, poco a poco los chorros pasaron a ser simples gotas, ambos se acercaron para recogerlas con su lengua, provocando que estas se tocaran y se alejaron, riéndose algo nerviosos o rascándose la nuca, claramente apenados de aquel contacto.

-Nada mal, ahora, creo que le toca a Chris saber lo que se siente un pene-sonreía Sean llamando la atención de ambos niños, el rubio sonrió emocionado, se levantó para poder acostarse boca abajo en su cama, su trasero alzado en señal de estar listo.

-¿Qué hay de mí?- se quejó Daniel sintiéndose dejado de lado, él también estaba necesitado, su pene incluso le dolía en busca de placer.

-Ayúdame a estar duro enano- respondió Sean enseñándole como su pene estaba semi erecto, el menor hizo un puchero pero accedió, después de todo eso significaba tendría la verga de su hermano para él solo-Okey Chris, relájate- susurró el hermano mayor acercándose al rubio, separó sus nalgas suavemente, su ano era aún más rosado que el de Daniel, claramente por la diferencia en sus tonos de piel, eso le hizo sonreír, se relamió los labios y finalmente comenzó a estimular ese pequeño agujero.

-Ohh-Chris tuvo que aferrarse a sus sabanas al sentir esa lamida, su agujero le había estado picando desde que vio como penetro a Daniel, interesado en saber cómo se sentiría, ahora que ocurría simplemente no sabía cómo identificarlo, extraño, vergonzoso, agradable, no sabría decirlo realmente.

-Mmm relájate Chris, cuando meta su lengua será aún más rico-le aseguro Daniel mientras saboreaba la hombría de su hermano, tomándose su tiempo para saborearlo y mojarlo con su saliva, sabiendo que así sería más fácil que lo metiera en su amigo.

-¿L-Lengua?, ¡¡Ahhh!!-el rubio soltó un grito de sorpresa, Sean había succionado su ano, provocándole un fuerte escalofrío mientras que su pene palpitaba buscando atención, el mayor se dio cuenta de eso, movió su mano para masturbarlo suavemente, ayudando a que se relajara y le dejara hacer lo suyo.

Daniel comenzaba a sentirse algo ansioso conforme los gemidos de Chris iban en aumento, sus chupadas habían logrado lo que quería, su hermano estaba totalmente erecto nuevamente, le daba pequeños besos a la punta mientras se sonrojaba, los sonidos de su amigo eran realmente lindos, excitantes incluso, ¿el hizo esos mismos ruidos?, le daba un poco de vergüenza pero quizás fue así, había gritado bastante por lo bien que se sintió, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, Daniel podía sentir algo pegajoso cayendo entre sus piernas, el semen que Sean liberó dentro de él, no pudo contenerlo, comenzó a masturbarse para poder atenderse a sí mismo, sin dejar de succionar la hombría de Sean el cual estaba sumido en el placer del momento, masajeaba el ano de Chris con sus dedos, sus labios lo rodeaban para poder chuparlo, obligarlo a relajarse y finalmente poder introducir su húmeda lengua, penetrarlo y haciendo que este gritara, al ver como gotas transparentes salían de su pene dejó de tocarlo, tampoco quería que el rubio acabara tan pronto, estaba seguro que este tampoco lo deseaba, especialmente por cómo le pedía por más, estuvieron en tales posiciones por prolongados minutos, Sean se quedaría ahí hasta que los tres acabarán eyaculando nuevamente, sin embargo no era posible, su pene erecto le demandaba que follara a ese niño cuanto antes, tomara su virginidad tal como lo había hecho con Daniel.

-Ahhh......mmm listo, acuéstense en la cama ustedes dos-les ordenó Sean sacando su lengua del ano de Chris, el rubio agitado asintió gateando hacia la cabecera de la cama, Daniel gimoteo sacando el pene de su hermano de su boca, molesto pues aún no había acabado.

-¿Me va a doler?-preguntó Chris claramente en duda de poder con los 25 cm de Sean, Daniel se acostó a su lado y lo pensó un momento antes de asentir.

-Aunque después se sentirá muy bien, créeme, mira como me dejo-sonrió el menor de los hermanos mientras se tendía de espaldas, separó sus piernas y apartó sus nalgas para poder enseñarle su ano húmedo a su amigo.

-Wow, estas totalmente abierto- Daniel sintió sus mejillas enrojecer por tal comentario, sabía que era así pero no podía ver que tanto, por la expresión de sorpresa en el rubio podía asumir que mucho, Chris tembló cuando Sean sujeto sus caderas, colocándolo en cuatro patas sobre su amigo de modo que se vieran el uno al otro.

-Así es como acabaras-el tono ronco de Sean hizo a ambos niños temblar, Chris pudo sentir esa cálida dureza frotarse entre sus nalgas, acariciar su ano húmedo y la punta apoyarse en este-Relájate, si Daniel pudo conmigo tú también-le animó mientras su hermano menor asentía, el rubio los miro a ambos, respiro profundo y se mantuvo en su lugar.

Un fuerte grito salió de los labios de Chris en el instante que Sean comenzó a penetrarlo, todo su cuerpo se puso tenso, el rubio comenzó a temblar en su lugar conforme podía sentirlo, estaba metiéndose en él, apenas era la punta pero estaba abriéndolo, estirando su pequeño agujero cada vez más, el duro pene del mayor frotándose en su interior, acariciando sus paredes anales, avanzando cada vez más profundo y sacándole mas gemidos, Daniel se masturbaba viendo cada una de las expresiones de su amigo, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, aquello le excitaba demasiado, cuando Sean metió más de la mitad tuvo que comenzar a forzar el resto, Chris apretó los dientes, sentía que iba a romperlo, no podía relajarse más, lo peor era que entre más presionaba su pene palpitaba más, estaba chorreando sin control, Daniel no estaba mejor, se encontraba tan cerca del orgasmo que su mano no dejaba de moverse, ambos amigos jadeaban cada vez más, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, veían la expresión de placer en el otro, un hilo de saliva cayendo de sus bocas, con un último empujón Sean logró meter toda su verga en el estrecho interior de Chris, provocando que este se acercara a su hermano menor y terminaran besándose, el gemido de ambos siendo ahogado en sus labios, sus cuerpos vibrando ante la fuerte sensación del orgasmo, ambos eyacularon al mismo tiempo, manchando el cuerpo del otro con su semen, sus manos moviéndose para apoyarse en los hombros del otro, sin separarse mientras su liquido blanco seguía saliendo de sus hombrías, Sean se relamió los labios viéndolos a ambos, sin duda lucían muy lindos juntos, pero hacer esas cosas únicamente le provocaba más, cuando el orgasmo comenzó a perder su intensidad ambos amigos se separaron, viéndose uno al otro y sintiendo que sus corazones les latían sin control alguno.

-Ahhh.....N-Nos besamos- las palabras de Chris eran tímidas y agitadas, no podía pensar mucho, menos aun cuando sentía su recto lleno con el caliente pene de Sean.

-Si...... ¿qué tal?-preguntó Daniel relamiéndose los labios, aun saboreando los de su amigo en estos, el rubio simplemente sonrió, parecía que ambos habían disfrutado eso- Relájate, te prometo que te encantara-susurro notando como Chris hacía una mueca de dolor, Sean se había comenzado a mover, sacando toda su hombría para volver a meterse en un movimiento.

-Ohhh.....s-se siente raro-gimoteaba el rubio por la intensa fricción dentro de él, estaba demasiado abierto, el mayor entraba tanto en el que le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en su abdomen, Daniel sonrió y le dio otro beso, uno pequeño pero más agradable al haber sido a propósito, ayudándole a relajarse conforme los movimientos de su hermano mayor se repetían una y otra vez.

-Lo haces bien, te estas volviendo todo un hombre-murmuró Sean viendo como el rubio dejaba de estar tan tenso, le dejaba deslizarse más rápido dentro y fuera de él, dándole a conocer el placer que podía darle el pene de un hombre.

Con los minutos finalmente los gemidos de placer de Chris comenzaron a oírse en el lugar, la cama se mecía con las estocadas de Sean, el mayor era firme contra el rubio, haciendo que su ano se amoldara de mejor manera a su dureza, buscaba ese punto que hiciera al rubio finalmente perderse en éxtasis, ambos amigos se tocaban uno al otro, acariciaban sus penes provocando que se pusieran nuevamente erectos, unos movimientos más y Chris sacó su lengua, una descarga había recorrido todo su cuerpo, algo que hizo cada parte de él vibrar en placer y sus paredes anales cerrarse con fuerza alrededor del pene dentro de él, Sean sonrió por ello, comenzó a mover sus caderas más rápido, sabiendo bien donde debía presionar para hacer al niño caer en un abismo de placer, Daniel sonría por la vista que tenía, ver como su amigo estaba experimentando lo mismo que él, su mirada nublarse con cada estocada, un leve sudor caer por su cuerpo, jadear por el ardor dentro de él, sin duda lo estaba disfrutando y eso le gustaba, sin embargo el menor de los hermanos se sentía excluido, su pene le palpitaba, quería acabar nuevamente pero masturbarse ya no serviría, miro a su hermano, el lucia bastante concentrado en darle placer al ano de su amigo, hizo un pequeño puchero por ello, sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo, si estaba tan ocupado entonces no podría resistirse a nada, con ello en mente se levantó de su lugar, se acercó a su hermano mayor posicionándose detrás de él para acariciar su trasero.

-Hey enano, ¿qué carajos haces?-gruñó Sean mientras Daniel sonreía, le separó las nalgas al mayor para poder ver su ano, lucía sin duda estrecho, su pene le palpito de emoción, no había podido follar a Chris debido a que los sorprendió, tendría que compensarlo de alguna manera y sabía bien como.

-Voy a follarte- respondió con una traviesa sonrisa, se acercó al agujero del mayor, saco su lengua y comenzó a lamerlo, todo su cuerpo tembló por ello, sabía......raro, bueno, no esperaba que fuera una delicia como su pene o semen, pero era tolerable, al menos indicaba que Sean estaba limpio.

-Pfff si claro, ¿crees poder hacer eso?-se quejó el hermano mayor teniendo escalofríos, la pequeña lengua de Daniel se movía por toda la zona, dejándolo húmedo, dándole pequeños besos y solamente haciendo su pene endureciera más, montando el culo de Chris de un modo más salvaje, provocando que la cabeza del rubio terminara contra la cama y este babeara de placer.

-Awww vamos, tú lo metiste en mi-gimoteo abrazándolo por la espalda, sus manos masajearon el firme pecho de Sean, lo apretaba mientras frotaba su pene erecto entre las nalgas de este, queriendo meterse como él lo había hecho pero era inútil, la punta se resbalaba o el ano estrecho de Sean no le dejaba.

-Quizás cuando te crezca enano, ahora cálmate y espera tu turno, cuando acabe con Chris voy a follarte el doble de duro para que te comportes-sonrió Sean de modo presumido mientras su hermano menor hacia un puchero, aun así no se separaba de él, frotando su hombría entre las firmes nalgas de él, viendo con envidia a Chris gemir por el pene de su hermano mayor, realmente esperando fuera su turno pronto.

Con el paso de los minutos la habitación se llenaba de agudos gemidos de placer, la cama rechinaba con tanta fuerza que parecía iba a romperse, poco le importaba a alguno de ellos, estaban demasiado ocupados en sentirse bien como para llegar a pensar en algo más, especialmente Chris, su ano finalmente se había acostumbrado a tener toda la verga de Sean dentro de él, lo único que el rubio podía sentir ahora era un extensa sensación de gusto, la fricción en sus paredes anales vírgenes hacían su cuerpo vibrar, los golpes intensos que recibía aumentaban el cosquilleo en su abdomen que le enloquecía, sobre todo cuando esa hombría tocaba algo sensible que le generaba fuertes espasmos, le hacía sacar la lengua y babeando mientras su pene goteaba cada vez más, sus manos apretaban las sabanas debajo de él, las únicas palabras que llegaban a salir de sus labios eran súplicas hacia el mayor de los hermanos, unas que este no dudaba en complacer aumentando el movimiento de sus caderas, sus manos sujetaban las de Chris, le hacían mantener su trasero alzado para él, dejándole ver como esas nalgas pálidas ahora estaban enrojecidas por el impacto de sus cuerpos, aquello únicamente hacía que Sean se excitara aún más, sus arremetidas ahora eran más cortas y fuertes, clavándose sin piedad alguna en el pequeño agujero del rubio, buscando siempre llegar más profundo mientras disfrutaba sentir como esas paredes anales estaban succionándolo, como si estuvieran hambrientas por su semilla masculina y el no dudaría en soltar hasta la última gota dentro de él, lo que hacía que el cuerpo del mayor ardiera aún más era su hermano menor, Daniel lo tenía abrazado por la espalda, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por cómo su pene se encontraba apretado entre las firmes nalgas de Sean, deslizándose fácilmente gracias a sus movimientos y lo húmedo que estaba por su anterior orgasmo, la punta llegaba a frotarse contra el ano del mayor, demasiado cerrado para poder entrar pero aun así la fricción siendo bastante placentera para ambos, el hermano menor jadeaba suavemente, escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo al estar apegado al de su hermano mayor, su mejilla se frotaba con la firme espalda de este, sus pequeñas manos moviéndose por todo su torso, apretando sus pectorales aún en desarrollo, acariciando su abdomen, a veces bajando más para tocar sus vellos púbicos en curiosidad, preguntándose cuándo saldrían los suyos mientras el solo observar a su hermano mayor follar tan agresivamente a su amigo le hacía temblar, sentir su propio ano contraerse en deseo de que fuera su turno para volver a sentir ese placer.

-Ahhh.....voy......voy a-las palabras de Chris no lograban salir correctamente, el rubio sentía que le faltaba el aire, sus piernas le temblaban, la sensación en su pancita crecía con cada movimiento en su zona anal, finalmente volviéndose insoportable e incapaz de contenerlo mucho más-¡¡Ahhh!!- su gemido de placer al eyacular solamente excito más a ambos hermanos, Chris temblaba de pies a cabeza por como su orgasmo era tan intenso que su mirada termino nublada, su semen manchaba las sabanas debajo de él, todo su cuerpo vibraba mientras sus paredes anales se cerraron con firmeza, atrapando el pene de Sean y pidiéndole que se liberara dentro de él también.

-Ahh.....Sean, acaba dentro de él, quiero que vuelvas a follarme- le suplicaba Daniel moviéndose desesperadamente contra su hermano, la expresión de placer de su amigo era de solo placer, la manera en que eyaculaba sin haberse tocado le hacía querer estar en su lugar, querer volver a sentir la hombría de su hermano dentro de él, que este se clavara en el queriendo romperlo, darle a probar nuevamente ese intenso placer anal que le había fascinado, todo su cuerpo tembló, no pudo contenerlo y termino eyaculando sobre el trasero de Sean, manchando esas firmes nalgas con su semen y sintiéndose tan bien que se aferraba a su espalda.

-Ahh......enano, ve preparándote porque voy a follarte hasta que no camines- Sean soltó un gruñido de éxtasis al ver como ambos menores habían tenido un orgasmo por su culpa, su pene palpitaba con más fuerza, sus movimientos se volvieron más frenéticos, haciendo que Chris gritara en éxtasis mientras el mayor luchaba por contener su orgasmo, intentando prolongar el momento pero siendo imposible por las súplicas de Daniel, escuchar a su hermano menor pedir por su pene era algo que había deseado hace mucho, era imposible poder ser fuerte cuando ambos niños llamaban suplicantes por él.

Liberando un rugido de éxtasis Sean finalmente terminó eyaculando, Chris soltó un extenso gemido de placer en cuanto sintió su recto ser llenado por el semen caliente y espeso del mayor, haciéndole temblar en su lugar, sintiendo como ese cálido jugo masculino manchaba cada parte de su interior, haciendo su cuerpo temblar y decirle adiós a su virginidad, se sentía pegajoso pero al mismo tiempo agradable, una sensación que él podría llegar a adorar pues el placer que experimentaba era sin duda más intenso de lo que llegó a imaginar, Sean simplemente sonreía en claro disfrute, descargándose completamente y sintiéndose realmente afortunado, jamás espero acabar en una situación así pero realmente agradecía su suerte, quizás era algo que solo podía pasar una vez en la vida, menos que eso, creía que debería estar soñando pero sabía que no era así, era una excitante realidad que él deseaba formar parte tanto como pudiera, el orgasmo finalmente cesó, lentamente el mayor sacó su verga semi erecta del interior de Chris, el rubio gimiendo por ello y apenas la punta fue retirada cayó en la cama, intentó recuperar el aliento, sintiendo su agujero abierto y algo de semen saliendo de este, Daniel y Sean apreciaron esa vista, el menor de los hermanos gateo en la cama para poder acercarse a su amigo, tendiéndose boca abajo a su lado para tocar su mejilla.

-¿Cómo estuvo Capitán Spirit?- preguntó Daniel con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, sabiendo bien la respuesta pues él también lo había experimentado de primera mano.

-Ahhh.....fue increíble Superwolf-respondió el rubio aun temblando, sus mejillas sonrojadas por cómo su cuerpo aún estaba caliente, miró sobre su hombro a Sean, enfocándose en su pene aun sin creer que había tenido todo eso dentro-¿Podemos repetirlo?-le pidió alzando su trasero hacia el mayor, viéndolo suplicante y ansioso de poder volver a experimentar ese intenso placer.

-Esta vez es mi turno, ¿verdad Sean?-sonrió Daniel imitando a su amigo, ambos meneando sus traseros en una clara invitación a que les diera más placer, algo que el mayor de los hermanos no se negaría.

-No se preocupen, apenas estamos empezando-les aseguro Sean dándoles una fuerte nalgada a ambos, haciéndolos gemir y temblar cuando agarro sus nalgas, comprobando que Chris tenía un trasero más gordito que su hermano menor, sabía exactamente cómo hacerlos sentir mejor, tanto que nunca lo olvidarían.

Los gritos de placer de Daniel y Chris resonaban en toda la habitación, haciendo eco en el resto de la casa vacía, ambos niños no presentaron ningún tipo de resistencia, simplemente disfrutaban como Sean los tocaba, sus cuerpos ardiendo por cada caricia en sus zonas privadas, sus piernas se separaban queriendo más, ambos amigos tenían sus miradas nubladas con las abrumadoras sensaciones que les recorrían, la capacidad de pensar había abandonado sus mentes hace ya mucho, simplemente estaban dejándose guiar por el placentero sentimiento y el instinto, ambos niños se besaban entre sí cada vez más seguido, disfrutando el cálido sentimiento que se generaba cuando sus labios se tocaban, sus lenguas se acariciaban, la falta de aire les hacía jadear y sus respiraciones chocaban, Sean disfrutaba ver como su hermano menor y el amigo de este eran unos pervertidos curiosos y totalmente vulnerables ante él, esta vez ninguno se quedó de lado, Chris se posiciono sobre el pene de Daniel, haciendo que apuntara a su ano, ambos amigos se veían de reojo, claramente emocionados de finalmente hacerlo ellos dos, sin querer hacerlo esperar el rubio se dejó caer en un movimiento, ambos gritaron en éxtasis mientras el menor de los hermanos sacó su lengua en un gesto de placer, era su primera vez penetrando a alguien y se sentía increíble, más aún por cómo se había deslizado fácilmente, su amigo estaba muy abierto, húmedo por el semen de Sean haciendo su interior pegajoso y estrecho, algo cálido y sintiéndose tan bien que él no pudo contenerse, sujeto sus caderas para ayudarle a moverse, sacar meter su dureza mientras su mano masturbaba el pene erecto del rubio, queriendo hacerle sentir aún más placer mientras este en deseo de más comenzaba a montarlo, apoyando sus piernas en la cama que rechinaba conforme lograba hacerlo más rápido.

-Ahhh....Superwolf..... ¡Daniel!- el rubio llamaba el nombre de su amigo sin control, no sentía dolor alguno, simplemente placer a medida que montaba el pene erecto del hermano menor, después de soportar la enorme verga de Sean su cuerpo seguía muy sensible, escalofríos le recorrían por como Daniel movía sus manos, masturbándolo y acariciando su torso, los tactos sintiéndose tan bien que solo deseaba más.

-Mmm.....te sientes.....tan bien- Daniel estaba tan centrado en las placenteras sensaciones rodeando su verga que no se dio cuenta de Sean, el hermano mayor se había posicionado detrás de él, apoyado su verga erecta en su ano y aprovechando su distracción se deslizó dentro de él- ¡¡Ahhh!!.....ohhh Sean- el menor de los hermanos tembló por completo, el mayor estaba empujando sin piedad, disfrutando como el interior de Daniel seguía húmedo, permitiéndole meter hasta el último centímetro en ese estrecho interior.

-Mmm ¿qué pasa?, tú estabas suplicando por mi pene enano- sonreía Sean disfrutando como su hermano menor seguía estrecho, sintiéndose tan bien que no le dio tiempo para ajustarse, sujetando su cadera para comenzar a moverse contra él, gozando la agradable fricción que se generaba.

Daniel sentía que iba a enloquecer en cualquier segundo, una cosa era ser follado, otra meter su pene en el culo de su amigo, pero sentir ambas sensaciones era demasiado, cuando Sean lo arremetía Chris se levantaba de su pene, cuando él se sentaba su hermano salía de él, aquello repitiéndose en un ritmo constante e intenso, sus gritos de placer no podían contenerse, el rubio tampoco lo hacía, podía sentir el pene de su amigo palpitando dentro de él, haciéndole querer sentirlo más, dando fuertes sentones para hacer que llegara más profundo en él, Sean no estaba mejor que ellos, la evidencia de ello era en su mirada, como un depredador que se relamía los labios ante sus pequeñas presas, moviendo sus caderas con frenesí, haciendo que las movieran al compás con las suyas, mostrando que él era quien guiaba el ritmo, sus cuerpos, motivado con cada grito de placer que escapaba de sus labios, haciendo que sus fuerzas comenzaran a desaparecer, especialmente las de Daniel quien estaba a punto de tener un colapso, era demasiado, tantos estímulos que su mente ya abrumada no podía procesar, la ardiente sensación en su abdomen volviéndose incontrolable, incapaz de contenerla por mucho más.

-Ohhh.....voy a acabar, ¡voy a acabar dentro de ti Capitán Spirit!-gritó Daniel abrazándose a Chris, intentando moverle más rápido, buscando llegar lo más profundo que podía en su amigo, escuchándole gritar en éxtasis su nombre por ello, provocando que el menor de los hermanos eyaculara finalmente, su cuerpo se tensara liberando su semilla masculina dentro del rubio, sus paredes anales se cerraran alrededor del pene de su hermano, aumentando el placer de este y como seguía arremetiéndole solo ocasionaba que liberara aún más.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-la sensación de ser llenado nuevamente fue el estímulo que hizo a Chris eyacular de igual manera, manchando su torso y la mano de Daniel con su semen, temblando por la placentera sensación, está ampliada por como esta vez era su amigo quien estaba descargándose dentro de él, sus orejas le ardían al escucharlo gemir en su oreja, abrazarse a él temblando pues el mayor seguía moviéndose contra él, ocasionando que ambos siguieran meciendo sus cuerpos a pesar de su reciente orgasmo.

Sean sonreía viendo la reacción en cadena que había ocasionado, únicamente haciéndole disfrutar como al mover sus caderas hacia a ambos rebotar sobre él, estos ya sin energías, sus penes completamente flácidos, frotándose entre sí por las sacudidas hasta que el mayor finalmente alcanzó su orgasmo, Daniel sintió que iba a desmayarse, podía sentir como el semen caliente y espeso de su hermano llenaba su interior, provocándole escalofríos y una sensación placentera que aun cuando quiso no pudo gritar, ya no tenía energías para eso, mucho menos para moverse, simplemente se quedó en su lugar sintiendo como su recto era llenado por la semilla masculina del mayor, Chris y Daniel terminaron tirados en la cama, respirando agitados mientras sus ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos, tomaron la mano del otro, una débil sonrisa en sus rostros sabiendo que pensaban lo mismo, aquello había sido increíble, Sean se relamía los labios masturbando su aun erecto pene, observaba con gusto y morbo los agujeros de ambos niños, como el semen estaba saliendo y lo abiertos que estaban, aún sensible por su reciente orgasmo no le tomó demasiado antes de acabar nuevamente, manchando los cuerpos desnudos de ambos con su semen, un mensaje silencioso de que ambos ahora le pertenecían a él, aun si ninguno de ellos lo entendía.

-Ahh....bueno, espero que con eso estén satisfechos mocosos- la sonrisa presumida en el rostro de Sean tenía sus motivos, más que nada su ego se había inflado bastante al ver el estado en que los había dejado, estos no respondieron, sus cansados cuerpos pedían un descanso que sentían merecer, se acurrucaron entre sí, intentando compartir el calor presente en sus cuerpos y cerrando sus ojos tomó unos momentos para que cayeran dormidos.

Ante tal escena Sean simplemente sonrió de lado, los dejo ahí desnudos y manchados en la cama, ellos habían sido los traviesos así que creía era justo ellos limpiarán al despertarse, ahora sería suerte de que lograran hacerlo antes de que el padre de Chris llegara, se quedó observando a su hermano menor y al rubio, se sentó cómodamente en una silla, sacó su cuaderno de dibujos que siempre llevaba y con toda calma los retrato, marco los mayores detalles posibles, especialmente el tamaño de sus penes y esos lindos traseros, su verga llegaba a temblar pero no se alzó, era suficiente por un día, al acabar de dibujar simplemente recogió sus ropas y salió de la habitación, tomo la libertad de usar la ducha pues estaba manchado en sudor y algo de semen, una vez se sintió limpio decidió vestirse, les dio un último vistazo a ambos y les deseo suerte para volver a la casa de sus abuelos, se sentía realmente satisfecho, más relajado incluso, sin duda tener tal desahogo sexual le había hecho muy bien, era mejor que el porno o su mano, que ocurriría desde ahora no tenía idea, solo de una cosa estaba seguro y era que le daría permiso a Daniel para ir a jugar con Chris desde ese día, quien sabe, quizás el rubio podría venir a su casa para poder divertirse, cual fuera el caso estaba seguro de algo.

Se les uniría a jugar.


	2. English version

It was a white morning in Beever Creek, that was due to all the snow that was in the streets, the cold running through these still, in that small town could be see some people shoveling the entrances of their houses, others beginning to talk excited about visiting the Christmas market, in a certain residence, two older people were getting ready, they had decided to sneak out taking advantage of the fact that it was barely 10 in the morning, the reason was that they wanted to make some special purchases, ones that they both hoped could encourage their grandchildren, because upstairs, in the guest room, there were two brothers, both sleeping peacefully in the same bed completely covered with the blanket, Sean and Daniel Diaz, two young boys of 16 and 11 years of age respectively, anyone could see that they were related by their brown skin, their black hair as well as some features on their faces, however those same characteristics were the cause that they suffer from various prejudices of the people, mostly because they were from Mexico, at least his father was but both were legally born in America, that did not seem to be enough for the people but both had learned to live with it, Both were hugging each other, not to conserve heat, but as a habit that was born between them, especially after all the problems they had to face, being able to feel the presence of the other, breathing their smell helped them to stay calm, more than anything to know that the other was by their side and hadn't left, they couldn't bear to lose each other, not after what happened to their father.

-¡Superwolf!-

A higher-pitched voice could be heard in the place, to be more specific it came from the window, even so that tone of voice made the child begin to wake up, releasing a yawn he opened his eyes, as soon as he realized that he was hugging the chest of his brother he felt shy, mostly because he was using him as a pillow, he looked up to see that he was still asleep and smiled, he really adored when he showed him some affection, even if it was only asleep, he felt something touching his leg, he looked down and he turned away flushed, Sean only slept in a few thin boxers, as such his crotch was marked but now there was a big bulge, the fabric raised as a sign that his dick was erect, Daniel was only grateful that the oldest had a heavy sleep and did not wake up for something like that, if it were like that, who knows how uncomfortable it would be for them, after all, it was not the first time it happened. He heard how someone called his superhero name again and he smiled, he got out of bed carefully to look out the window, there was a boy in the garden, blond, light skin and some freckles, he was wearing a red superhero cape, they both waved their hands excited to see each other, Daniel left the room to go down the stairs, he could feel the cold of the floor through his socks but he did not care, he was more excited to receive his friend, he was sure that the day would be fun being with him.

-"¿How are you Captain Spirit?" Daniel smiled seeing the blonde already waiting for him at the backyard door, both crossed their arms making an X, a sign that they had made for their superhero team.

-"¿Still asleep Superwolf? The heroes should be ready early," said the blonde as Daniel turned to look at the clock, it was after 10, no wonder his stomach growled.

-I know Captain Spirit, this wolf fell sound asleep-he scratched the back of his neck slightly ashamed, the blonde looked him up and down and noticed that he seemed to try not to laugh.

-Cute pajamas -he mentioned covering his mouth causing Daniel to blush, more than anything because the upper part had the image of a woman, perhaps a princess, that happened to him for being in a hurry -¿Can I come in? -He asked him trembling slightly because it was still cold outside, the brunette nodded knowing that it would not hurt.

When his grandmother mentioned that there was a child around his age Daniel was quite interested, when he saw him running to his tree house with the cape he was excited, if he liked superheroes they could play at being one, but when he noticed that he was going to fall from the top he worried and could not contain himself, he used his power, Sean told him it was telekinesis and shouldn´t use it, but he didn't care and avoided his fall, he even managed to talk a little with him, he liked Power bear, that was great, even more when they seemed to finish the sentence of the other, a strange harmony in his tastes, their first meeting did not last long since Chris's father arrived, what a problem he got into, his brother scold him, he had saved the child from suffering a fall and still he said that he should hide it, fortunately things were not so bad, the next day his grandmother woke him up saying that Chris had come to look for him to play, he had never dressed so fast, he left a message to Sean who slept like a log, as soon as he saw the blond boy he invited him to his house to play, his grandmother seemed in doubt but finally agreed with the promise that they would only be in the house or the yard. 

Daniel had forgotten how fun it was to have someone to play with, they threw snow one to another, they designed their heroes, they talked about the adventures they would have, even Chris painted his face to look like a wolf, well, something similar, they improvised with what they had, he even gave him a small figure of a spaceship pilot...It was warm, the feeling of being valued, even if they barely knew each other they really like the company, eventually they reach the point that the blonde wanted to show him his powers, as if he already trusted him, but it was a lie, Daniel knew it and still he played along, when Chris seemed to be concentrating on something to lift it up he did it, ¿how could he tell the truth?, he looked so excited and happy, instead Daniel was terrified the first time he realized it, maybe now he was comfortable because he was not in danger or pressured, he was entertained by watching his smile while he floated some cubes, everything was going well until the door was thrown open.

-¡Sean!-

Daniel lost concentration due to the presence of his brother, the toys fell to the ground, the little brother wanted to explain, knowing that he was going to scold him but Chris went ahead of him to explain, of course it was not better, he claimed to be the one with the powers, fortunately, Sean couldn't say anything about it, he even believed that things were going to turn out well when they made him choose a superhero name, "Silver runner", he had to admit that it fit him, he was grateful that Chris's father had arrived, He even took them all to buy a Christmas tree, while he was sitting with the blonde in the back of the truck, he showed him everything, toy stores, his school, the sheriff's office ..... he would never go to that last one , Daniel was already clear that the police officers would only be bad news for him and his brother, even so he enjoyed the trip and the talk, at least until they arrive and Sean stopped him to continue his scolding secretly.

-You have to tell him the truth, you can't lie to your friends-

Daniel hated when his brother was right, he couldn't fool Chris, they enjoyed the fair as much as they could, looking for a good tree and finally the time came ..... it was horrible, he could see that he was disappointed, he felt bad for that, even wanted to keep lying but eventually the blonde smiled, told him that they were fine, they even played again but that night he was afraid, afraid that he had really gotten angry with him, that they were not going to play together, he hardly knew each other but he had trusted him so much, he did not like to have secrets and being able to trust someone with his power felt good, at least, it took a weight off him, when his grandmother told him the next day that Chris was looking for him to play, boy he was happy, Daniel even regret having to have breakfast first before going out to see him, just seeing that smile on the blonde gave him some peace and happiness that he really needed, Chris was a good friend and Daniel really wanted to stay by his side .

-Your power is so great -the blonde whispered with a smile, seeing how Daniel was sitting with him at the table, levitating some waffles that he put in the toaster so that they ended up on his plate-I wish I had something like that-he sighed without being able to help feel less.

-Come on, Superwolf is nothing without Captain Spirit, we are a duo-Daniel encouraged him giving him a little blow on the shoulder, Chris stared at him but finally smiled for it.

-Yes .... hey I know, I'll make snowballs, huge snowballs and you will raise them, we will make a gigantic snowman -he proposed while taking a pencil and drawing on a napkin, Daniel ate faster and tried not spitting out the food because of how it tried to give it a more alien look, which he joined in planning to make a villain for them.

Maybe it was that he missed his friend Noah, maybe he just wanted to have someone around his age, but Daniel really enjoyed being in the company of Chris, rather ... he liked him, he thought that was the right word to describe it, playing outside, eating, reading comics, discussing ideas for the adventures of Captain spirit and Superwolf, he enjoyed all of that, after leaving a note to Sean where he would be, Daniel changed his clothes to go out to the cold yard to play with Chris, As they had planned, they made a huge snowman, they put extra heads, some horns, several arms with tree branches, they ran around the place throwing snowballs, attacking the snow monster, trying to destroy it until they both ended up pouncing on it, ended up knocking him down, naming their techniques, finally struggling with each other, playing wrestling and rolling in the place, trying to subdue the other and tickling each other, their bodies made contact, they ended up one on top of the other in the snow, their faces were so close, Daniel couldn't help feeling something in his belly, as if something was moving there, weird and pleasant at the same time because it made him feel hot, he had no idea what it was but it was not something that worried him much, at least until they both went to Chris's house looking for a more pleasant place, they took off their coats and shoes because it was hot there, they both lay down on the bed to be able to read some comics, look for more ideas for their superheroes, from time to time they talked to each other but Daniel began to feel nervous, he had no idea why was that, maybe because they were completely alone, he could feel his heart beat faster, his gaze move away from the comic to see his friend, he was upside down, his legs raised and rocking slightly, sometimes he looked at his body covered by the cape, wishing it was not in between so he can get a better view, blushing for those ideas and scolding himself for thinking like that.

-Hey Chris- Daniel murmured, receiving a sound signaling that he was listening - ¿What time is your dad going to arrive?- question curious that the blonde had been alone since the morning.

-Afternoon, he works almost until 5 o'clock, he leaves my food ready -he whispered while turning the page.

-You must feel lonely-the brunette wanted to bite his tongue, he could clearly see a sad expression on his face for such words.

-Not anymore, I have you by my side-Chris smiled turning to see him, it happened again, that tickling in his belly, Daniel noticed how he sat to see him from to front-Hey Daniel, ¿can I ask you something?- he asked, sounding a little shy.

-Sure, tell me- he said feeling a bit nervous for some reason.

-Have you ever felt ... ¿weird? Down there- he pointed to his crotch with his finger, he knew well that he was talking about his penis and Daniel's cheeks burned, remembering well the situation his brother was in that morning.

-Ahh well, sometimes, it happens to me more in the mornings or when Sean walks around naked-he confessed feeling somewhat embarrassed to admit that, well, it was Sean's fault for showing his dick, Daniel couldn't help looking at him knowing how different it was compared to his.

-The same thing happens to me, it usually calms down when I leave him alone, I talked to my dad and he says it's normal, that it happens more when thinking about girls- Chris was explaining, remembering how nervous his father looked on that occasion.

-Mmm well, it doesn't happen to me with them- Daniel murmured scratching the back of his neck, if he was honest, the most he felt for any woman was towards Lyla but it was affection, he stared at Chris, rather to his crotch and gulped.-Hey, ¿can I see your dick?- Everything was fine, they both trusted each other so there was nothing wrong with a little question, even so Daniel felt his heart pound in anxiety.

-If you show me yours -said the blond thinking it would be fair, both children looked at each other, nodded together and took off their clothes, socks, pants, finally their underpants were lost in the room, their cheeks reddened when they saw the penis of another who was not a relative.

-I think I'm bigger -Daniel murmured sitting close to him on the bed, the truth was very difficult to say, their dicks were the same, with the tip covered and no hair at the base or around -Maybe if they were hard- he proposed knowing well that he got bigger like that, Chris agreed but he didn't know how to provoke it.

-I know, wait here-asked the blonde having an idea, he got up and went out into the hall to go to his father's room, Daniel felt somewhat embarrassed for looking at Chris's butt, it was not a bad sight if he was honest, in fact he wondered how smooth it was.

\- "¿What am I thinking? It's just a butt ... although it's chubbier than mine" -the brunette thought, caressing his own buttocks, of course, his were firmer but it was because he had barely fed while they fled, It was a long two minutes until Chris came back with several magazines.

-Wow, they are naked women-said Daniel observing all the covers, it seemed that they were from Chris's father, both friends began to look at them together, their faces were red, they thought they were like comics so they read more indications, each word was more confusing than the other, erections, masturbation, oral sex, anal, lubrication, so many things illustrated in images, however none of those women even tickled Daniel's penis.

-Nothing, ¿huh? -mumbled Chris to which the brunette denied -Me neither- he sighed without feeling anything, both were still totally soft, it was official, the women did not cause him anything, both were left thinking about a solution, Daniel stared to his friend and then he had an idea.

-Hey Chris .... ¿can I touch your dick? -He asked him noticing how he blushed, it wasn't something so crazy, if women didn't work then he just had to try a man, even so he could see that Chris had doubts, Daniel just hoped he wasn't going overboard.

-Well ..... only if you let me touch yours-he murmured thinking that it would be worth trying, they both sat closer to each other, their legs made contact generating chills in both, they looked into each other's eyes, checking that he was good and his hands moved, feeling for the first time how it felt to touch another penis.

As both children explored each other in curiosity, Sean was finally starting to wake up, his hands gently touching the bed in front of him, noticing an empty space and a lack of heat around his body he began to open his eyes, he was slightly startled not seeing his brother next to him, however when he looked around he began to calm down, they were not in the forest, much less in the cabin near the river, they were at his grandparents' house, safe for the moment, he dropped into the bed stretching softly, if it were up to him he would sleep even more so he could relax, it was something he had on very few occasions, however a certain part of him had other plans, he lifted the sheet to find a small wet stain on his boxers, he let out a sigh while scratching the back of his neck, he really hoped he hadn't been like this when Daniel woke up, ¿could they blame him? he was 16 years old, his hormones were altered and he had not masturbated for days, he looked around, the pajamas that Daniel was wearing was on the floor, the door was open but he did not hear any noise, perhaps his grandparents had gone out to do something, his little brother perhaps was in the bathroom, he decided to get up, he leaned out of the room and began to call everyone, the only thing he received was silence, he went down the stairs feeling a little nervous, ¿how could he not be? he only wore a shirt, socks and a boxer that did not hide his erection, in the main entrance he found the note from his grandparents, without a doubt they would not return until late, in the kitchen he found Daniel's and he growled softly, taking a deep breath to stay calm, with the neighbors it was safe since they would only be in the yard or the house, he crossed his arms, looked around and then began to smile.

-Mmm I'm alone .... maybe if I'm fast- he whispered, looking down at his crotch, it was throbbing as a sign that he needed attention, Sean knew it well and maybe he wouldn't have a chance like that again.

His boxers ended at his ankles, his hard dick bounced when it was released from the fabric, Sean gently massaged his manhood smiling, his 20 cm were fully erect, he touch his balls and they felt quite heavy, he was definitely going to release a lot, he took off the shirt and socks, finally being completely naked he take a deep breath, it had been a long time that he could feel free and safe, he stretched in place and slowly advanced towards the sofa, he dropped down lying on it, feeling the skin of the furniture against his, it was so soft that he gently rocked his hips, he knew he should hurry but he also wanted to enjoy the moment, in the forest and the cabin it was too cold, he even had to touch himself through his pants, but not now, his hand moved and gently began to massage its hardness, starting a slow rhythm, reaching the tip and then at the base licking his lips, he closed his eyes and began to let himself be carried away by his fantasies.

Even when he knew it was not the right thing to do, most of his lustful thoughts had started to be towards Daniel, that's right, his little brother was the one who made his manhood remain rock hard, ¿when did it happen? he had no idea, surely it was due because his whole mind had been focused on protecting him, seeing that he was okay or smiling, in the end he depended a lot on him to stay motivated, it was the only thing he had left, his only family and the one that gave him the strength to keep moving forward, a sigh left his lips as images appeared in his mind, the memories of seeing Daniel naked in the river to bathe as he complained of the cold, his dick as well as his balls getting smaller for it but only giving him a prettier appearance, he wanted to go to him, hug him and attach him to his body to give him warmth, tell him that he knew how to make him feel better before taking him in his arms, carrying him to the cabin they found in the forest, laying him on in his makeshift bed, his little brother looking curious as well as innocent the moment he raised his legs, showing him his huge cock and remembering why he was the older brother, feel those little hands around his back, his legs around his hips while he fucked him, thursting himself into that little hole without any mercy and Daniel screaming with pleasure, his chubby cheeks flushed, his gaze lost in the moment, asking for more like a little pervert while his penis bounced from the movements, Sean growled softly, sure inside would be tight and hot being a virgin, tightening with each thrust, adapting, his insides taking the shape of his cock until it let him in and out easily, finally Daniel would scream when he had his first anal orgasm, begging Sean to end up inside and he would, he would fill his rectum with every drop of cum that had accumulated, perhaps it would overflow it causing him to make a face so erotic that it would make him hard again, Daniel would look at him agitated, he would put himself in all four, shaking his butt asking him to keep giving his little body warmth.

With a loud moan Sean ended up cumming all over himself, just as he had thought it was a fairly large amount, added to the fantasies that ran through his mind he ended up staining his face, his chest and finally the rest on his belly, his entire body tensed before he could finally relax, he let out a long sigh while smiling, boy had he needed it, he lay there on the sofa for a few moments, enjoying feeling dirty with his own male seed, if things had been as in his imagination maybe neither would have been so bored before, they would both sleep attached nude, Daniel would wake him up sucking his dick greedily, maybe he would even ride him wanting more of his cum, Sean had always wanted to try sex outdoors, on a mountain he could really have tried all that with his little brother, moreover, if they had been in a warm season, maybe both of them would be naked all the time, he would love to see Daniel the way he was born, his butt bouncing like his penis when he ran, seducing him with his appearance, perhaps separating his buttcheeks to invite him to fuck his small body, without a doubt he would, against a tree, on a rock, in the water , both moaning and screaming with pleasure because there was no one around to hear them, only the two of them having passionate sex, reminding each other that as long as they were with each other everything would be fine.

The oldest finally sighed knowing that thoughts would only stay in a fantasy, perhaps it was for the best, he took his boxers and decided to clean himself with these, later he would take a shower, right now he should go see that Daniel was not doing anything wrong, he got up from the sofa, he made sure he had not missed anything and went to get dressed, a cold breeze caressed his face when he left, he could clearly see the evidence that both children had been having fun, more than anything with all the footprints and a poor snowman destroyed, he crossed into the neighbors' garden, really hoping his brother wasn't causing any problems.

The only problem that Daniel had at that time was his hard dick, he and Chris were breathing agitated, their cheeks were flushed but they looked at each other, they did not want to miss the expressions they caused in the other, their idea had worked, as soon as they felt the other's hand on their penis they had begun to react, getting harder and harder with each touch, rising with their caresses until they finished fully erect, they stopped to take a look at the other, Daniel now had the tip exposed, the foreskin totally withdrawn while Chris´s still covered half, without a doubt they were bigger now, they looked at each other and started to move their hands again, curious if they could get the other to get even harder, it felt incredible, both knew that the other also enjoyed it and that made them move even faster, releasing little moans of pleasure because they were alone, they could put in whatever noise they wanted, do whatever they wanted, that led them to lie down on the bed, crossing their legs with each other shaking because of how the friction of their skin generated chills, being even better when their dicks touched, the tips rubbing each other, both smiled holding their respective erection, moving them so that they gave light blows to each other, as if they were fighting with swords but feeling without a doubt much better than nothing.

-I told you I was bigger- Daniel mentioned with a smile as he watched his manhood rub against the blonde's cock, he was certainly a little thicker than Chris, his balls were also more voluptuous.

-It only seems so because you have the tip uncover-Chris murmured releasing little moans as the brunette rocked his hips, making their skin rub against each other making him feel warm -One way to find out-he indicated moving away for a moment, he put the hand on his nightstand and took out a ruler, extended it to his friend and spread his legs, indicating that he should measure him to avoid cheating.

-Mmm it should be here, ¿right? -mumbled Daniel approaching the blonde, being between his legs he could not help but massage his balls, they were soft, he had no hair in that area like him, hearing how Chris moaned for his caresses made him smile, he liked to know that he liked to be touched by him, he supported one end of the ruler at the base of his penis, he began to see the lines up to the semi-covered tip -12 cm -he finally said, the blonde did it himself to check it out, it was Daniel's turn, he spread his legs as far as he could, eager to know how big he was.

-I'm surprised how you exposed the tip, ¿does it hurt? -Chris asked giving small touches with his finger to the end of that penis, the brunette let out a moan and shook his head, in fact, it felt quite good with every touch, perhaps he was more sensitive in that area, the blonde imitated his friend's movements, began to measure and let out a small sigh- 14 cm, you win again- he murmured although he didn't feel bad about losing, he looked at Daniel and smiled at him, he put the ruler aside and settled back on the bed with him, their legs crossed as their penises made contact again, both letting out a sigh of pleasure for it.

-This feels incredible-whispered Daniel while Chris nodded, both trembled when the brunette held their manhoods, starting to masturbate them together, the tips rubbing each other, making him feel even better with every second, the blonde moved his hand to help too, touching Daniel's and as well as a team both gave each other pleasure.

With each movement of his hands, things were becoming more and more intense, both children felt how they were warming up by his caresses, they ended up taking off their shirts, leaving them lying with the rest of their clothes to be naked, they could not avoid seeing the body on the other, their different skin tones, the small freckles present in Chris, Daniel had firmer legs from all that he had to walk, a slight sweat was beginning to be present on their bodies, they were beginning to pant but they could not stop, they didn't want to, it felt too good, even both of them rocked their hips looking for more of it, their balls caressing each other, a strange sensation became more intense in their tummies, something told them that they should stop but another part asked them to continue, their penises were throbbing and dropping drops of a transparent liquid, they were going to pee, they both had the same thought but they couldn't care less, it felt good, they wanted to do like this u friend feel good, they wanted to feel good together and with that they took each other to their limit.

-¡¡Ahh!!-

No one could suppress a moan of ecstasy when they ended up cumming, white spurs shot out from the tips of both men, colliding in the air and causing them to fall on their bodies, agitated Daniel felt a thread of saliva fall from his mouth, Chris closed his eyes and grit his teeth, a shock ran through the bodies of both, something uncontrollable and that sent a spasm to each cell that formed them, no one had ever experienced something so intense, so pleasant and liberating as this, without a doubt the first of many orgasms between them, the feeling lasted a few seconds but for them it was almost minutes, they fell backwards on the bed, they were short of air, panting while they felt sticky, sweat and semen that somehow felt really nice knowing that it was also from the another, both so engrossed in it that they did not hear the door of the house.

-T-That was- Chris's voice trembled as an intense sensation still ran through his entire body, feeling so overwhelmed that he couldn't think properly.

-Incredible-complete Daniel as they both smiled, they lowered their gaze, curiously noticing the white liquid that they released, it had ended up on his chest, abdomen and crotch, with their fingers they picked up a little to check it, the smell was strange, they could not know of who was it because they seemed to have mixed, both decided to lick it and smiled, it was not a bad thing, a bit bitter but not unpleasant-It got hard again-whispered the brunette because of how both penises were raised, ready for more action.

-Yes ... hey Daniel, ¿do you want to try something from the magazines? -Proposed Chris believing that if just touching himself felt good, without a doubt doing the same as those adults would be better, his friend seemed to think the same and nodded, both starting their little research.

The more images they witnessed, the more ideas came to mind, of course, none of them had a vagina but that was not going to stop them, because Daniel had the biggest penis he was the one who would play the role of the man, while Chris for being the small he will be the woman, they both agreed on it, it mattered little to them because they only wanted to feel good together, they kept checking while they touched each other's hard dick, there was so much to choose from, sucking their cock, lick their anus, fucking each other, their hearts beat of emotion, they just heard such things as an insult or maybe a dirty joke, but now they were going to really do it, they were going to experience sex together, they finally decided what to do, Daniel lay down on the bed, Chris positioned himself on him so that the manhood of one was in front of the face of the other, a 69 as the magazine said, both blushed when the hardness of the other leaned on his face, both were wet with the semen they had released before, there was something else that kept them so excited, it was the masculine fragrance that the other released, their natural scent that they loved.

-Wow, your penis looks bigger up close- Chris mentioned as he rubbed his cheek against the brunette's erect cock, blowing gently on the tip noticing how it gave him chills.

-Yours too- said Daniel blushing for doing the same, even when Chris was hard, his penis was soft, it was strange but pleasant-Try to kiss it, maybe it tastes strange-he proposed imagining that maybe they should start small, all his body tensed, the blonde had given a kiss on the exposed tip of his dick, followed by a slow lick that made Daniel shiver.

-Mmm not bad, I think I can do it-Chris murmured savoring the drops of semen that were still there, he continued giving it little kisses, understanding why the woman from the magazine looked so comfortable with it-¿How about mine?- he ask moving his hip, rubbing his dick on Daniel's lips, he trembling immediately introduced the tip, the blond let out a long moan for it, he felt something warm and wet surrounding his cock, the brunette's tongue caressing and it felt even better than his hand.

-Okay ... I think I like it-Daniel whispered without finding a bad taste, Chris looked at him over his shoulder with a smile, clearly happy that he also liked his manhood-Okay, now together-he indicated wanting to feel the cute lips of his friend around his cock.

They both counted to three together, they opened their mouths and swallowed each other's dicks as far as they could, their moans of pleasure were drowned out, they both trembled but did not stop, they rocked their heads trying to get even more, only achieving halfway before suffering a gag , they stayed still in place, they tried to breathe through their noses but they were too agitated, if masturbating together felt good, sucking each other without a doubt overcame it, the other's oral cavity humidity, feeling his cock rubbing on each other's tongue, being able to savor him and enjoy it, both were completely flushed, even so they did not want to stay halfway, as if they both knew what the other thought they relaxed their throats, inhaled deeply the masculine essence of the other and pushed their heads, slowly putting the centimeters that were missing, it took some efforts, they felt they were going to drown but finally they got it, their noses ended up sunken on each other's balls, both sighed in victory and were sure that they were going to cum at any second, it was too much, it felt good and when one sucked even better, they slowly rocked their hips, attacking the other's mouth, indicating that wanted more, neither hesitated to please the other, taking the cock out of his mouth before swallowing it completely again, another moan that was drowned out, many more were added as they got used to it, to the point that they were sucking each other at a rhythm faster and more intense, Chris began to massage the brunette's balls, gently squeezing them, knowing that he undoubtedly had much more cum than he wanted to taste, Daniel on the other hand held the blonde's butt, massaged it, squeezed it as he had wanted and finally he spread those buttcheeks, seeing for the first time the anus of another man, his friend's was pink and closed, after this they would continue with that, he was going to have anal sex with him.

-”I'm going to put it in there ..... then Chris in mine”-Such thoughts made Daniel have a spasm, his dick starting to drip drops of pleasure in the blonde's mouth, he was trembling with surprise but without stopping , knowing that it was making him feel very good- "It tastes so good ...... yes, I definitely like dicks" - at his young age the brunette had already defined his sexuality, sucking harder, savoring the drops that his friend was releasing with all pleasure.

Their heads were moving faster, their hands were caressing each other's body, their mouths were sucking so hard that they made a noise that the other could hear, it was too intense, both too new to it, finally they couldn't help it and they ended up cumming a second time, releasing it all in the mouth of the other, filling it with his cum and being so deep that spitting it out was not an option, it was not as if any of them was thinking about it, rather they swallowed the instant that the first spur touched their tongues, both they let out a sigh for it, they finally knew it, the taste of the other's male juice, something salty, thick but that did not stop them from consuming every last drop that came out of their hard cock, their faces expressed only pleasure, that had undoubtedly been more intense than before, Daniel felt so good that he kept sucking on Chris's penis, making him stay hard to enjoy it even more, the blonde trembled feeling how the brunette was still erect, after every drop was released form both of them, he slowly took it out of his mouth and gave the tip a wet kiss, Chris looked at the entire length covered in his saliva, now it seemed even bigger than before, he felt somewhat intimidated knowing that all that was going to enter his ass but also excited him, after all if it was Daniel everything would be fine, he fully trusted him.

-Ahhh ..... mmm I think I like your penis-confessed Chris agitated, Daniel laughed softly as he took the hardness of his friend out of his mouth to give him little kisses throughout the length, indicating that he was thinking the same, he even wanted to say it in words but the door was thrown open.

-¡¿What the hell does this mean ?!- both boys were startled when they were discovered, they rushed apart and with two pillows they tried to hide their still hard dicks.

-S-Sean- whimpered Daniel clearly intimidated, he never expected his older brother to catch them, he looked surprised, annoyed and even intimidating.

-¡You two were sucking each other's dicks! ¡Explain that to me now! -he demanded, noticing the porn magazines that they were looking at, the blonde felt very scared, he knew well how many problems had gotten in, he couldn't help running out of his own room.

-¡Chris! - Daniel got up trying to stop him but maybe it was for the best, he didn't want him to have to deal with his brother's anger, he slowly looked at the older one and began to shake because of how he was crossing his arms.

-Explain enano- Sean demanded as he tried not to blush, he had his naked brother in front of him, the only thing that covered him was that pillow that he hold on his crotch, he wanted to take it off but he also knew he had to be strict, he could not ignore that, although of course, it was more jealousy than anger.

-I ... I ... I like dicks-Daniel finally confessed, he knew he couldn't hide something like that at this point, his brother literally caught him with a dick in his mouth, Sean relaxed a little, at least he was telling the truth.

-¿Since when?- the grown up question, sounding a little softer, still firm but not to intimidate him, he wanted to give him confidence that he could speak.

-I felt strange things being with Noah, also when I saw you pee or when you got it hard when we sleep together-he began to say and Sean scratched the back of his neck somewhat embarrassed, it seems that his erections had been noticed-I felt confused and scared, but now that I was doing it with Chris I .... sorry, I like men, don't be angry please- Daniel whimpered being on the verge of tears, that was the point at which the oldest could not stay serious .

-Hey, of course I don't hate you-he whispered, bending down to be at his height, he gently touched his shoulders and smiled-I'm proud of you enano, it's difficult to say all this but, I'm glad you told me the truth- Sean encouraged him caressing his cheeks, he didn't want his little brother to think that homosexuality was bad, his father never thought about it, neither did he and as such, if Daniel was gay he would accept it.

-¿Aren't you upset? -asked the little one still somewhat scared, Sean smiled at him and shook his head indicating that everything was fine -Even if, ¿am I like this? -He whimpered, taking off the pillow, showing him how despite all his dick was still hard, the older one was watching him, without a doubt Daniel had grown quite a bit.

-Hey, there is nothing to get angry about, look at you, ¿at what point did you become a man? - he murmured, holding Daniel's manhood, he could feel how he was still wet from Chris's saliva, that allowed him to slide his hand more easily from base to tip, he couldn't help but lick his lips, he really had it very good, better than in his fantasies.

-S-Sean- Daniel moaned softly for his caresses, his brother's hand was firmer and stronger, also bigger because it covered a lot of his cock, he released a louder moan when he pressed the tip with his thumb, without a doubt he certainly had a lot more experience than him or Chris at that.

-Although is still very small -he mentioned making Daniel look at him confused, Sean knew he would not have another chance like that, he unbuttoned his pants, lowered him to his knees and left his hard cock exposed, just seeing both boys pleasuring each other had put it on hard, now having his little brother naked and erect well, he had reached his limit- This is a man's dick- he proudly pointed to his little brother, noticing how his eyes widened before his manhood.

-¡Wow! -Daniel yelled in clear surprise, he had never seen his brother erect, only how he bulged in his boxers or soft when he pee, now that he had it in front of him it was impressive, the difference was very big, not only in length but in thickness, Sean's exposed tip was even bigger than his, the youngest felt small in comparison, he swallowed softly, he felt like the saliva was accumulating in his mouth at that sight, wondering if he could swallow all of that.

-Look, you are drooling, it seems that you really like dicks- Sean teased and seemed to be right, Daniel did not look away, he even moaned when he rubbed his hardness against his chest, Sean moved his hand, gently caressed his hair making him see his eyes -¿What do you say? ¿Do you want to taste your older brother? - he proposed trying to contain his emotion, even so he did know he was flushed as his little brother.

-¿Can I? -He asked in clear emotion at that proposal, Sean smiled before nodding, his pants fell to his ankles, he leaned on Chris's nightstand indicating that his cock was waiting for him, his hardness throbbing softly, he couldn't believe that he was going to fulfill his greatest sexual fantasy.

Daniel approached with his hands shaking with emotion, as soon as he had that cock in front of him he could better appreciate how big it was, there was no fabric between them, he witnessed for the first time the manhood of his older brother and how well developed he was, finally he touched it, he needed to use both hands to hold it, he moved them from the tip to the base, he massaged his balls to see how heavy they were, without a doubt there was a big difference between the two of them, he felt so small but the truth, that only excited him more, the more he touched Daniel felt his own dick hard as rock, he licked his lips eager to taste it, he really wanted to know the taste of his older brother, Sean held his head, made him lean a little to support his manhood on his lips, rubbing it on these indicating that he should stop playing, Daniel kissed the tip gently, he stuck out his tongue to move it in circles making it wet, he was listening to Sean moan, he opened his mouth as wide as he could and began to swallow, he closed his eyes when he heard him let out a grunt of pleasure, he felt somewhat ashamed of doing this with Sean, they were brothers after all, when he could feel his taste he began to stop worrying, without a doubt it was different from Chris but it was not bad either, he was slowly putting more in his mouth, he managed to reach the middle without problems, however when he tried to swallow more he suffered a gag.

-Ahhh ...... ohhh calm, first savor it- Sean trembled in his place, his gaze did not leave his little brother, seeing him naked and with his dick in his mouth was without a doubt something he loved, it was something that for a long time he wanted it to happen, he had never been so hard in his life and he wanted more, even so he cared about his little brother, he did not want him to overextend himself, a loud sucking was his answer, making him moan while Daniel had chills, he tried to breathe from his nose but all he inhaled was Sean's masculine scent, the same one that helped him sleep now was making him horny.

\- "It tastes very good ...... mmm that smell too, I could suck it all day" -thought Daniel inhaling deeper and deeper, his mind began to cloud, his mouth was filled with saliva, he tried to swallow even more, believing that if he could with Chris's, he could with his brother, managing to force a few more centimeters and he returned to gag, that was his limit, however he had the majority inside and he believed it would be enough.

-Ahhh ..... damn enano, you are incredible-Sean moaned holding the child's head, keeping it in place to enjoy that sensation, the warm and wet mouth of his little brother, the friction against that small tongue, he sucked as a sign to let him do it, the big brother smiled, let go of his head and supported them on the back of his own neck, yearning to know what he was capable of.

Daniel began move his head slowly, taking all of his brother's cock from his mouth, making it rub with his tongue, leaving that strong flavor impregnated in it, he left only the tip inside, he smiled having an idea and made it rub against the inner part of his cheeks, his tongue moved in circles before pressing hard, with each moan that Sean released he felt more confident, he even felt more motivated, his brother always treated him like a brat, now he would teach him that the he had also grown, that he can make him feel good as a man, he put his hands on his hips and swallowed again as far as he could, listening how he growled as a sign of pleasure, he did not stay there, he move his head, sucking strongly and swallowed it again, repeating the movement over and over again, feeling how his mouth managed to get used to letting him make it easier, Sean on the other hand began to feel overwhelmed by pleasure, he felt good, much better than any fantasy that he had come to have, just to see how Daniel moved his head with an expression of pleasure, how he swallowed his manhood like a professional, he focused on the tip and sucked it as if he were hungry, if this was a dream he did not want to wake up, he felt so good and wanted more, finally decided to help, holding his head to move his hips, moving away when he took out his dick, getting closer when he swallowed it again, feeling his body burn more and more and his cock beginning to release drops of pleasure.  
\- "Mmm ..... almost, almost" - Daniel kept repeating that with each movement of his head, his throat was so relaxed that he was sure he could swallow his brother's entire dick, his body was shaking uncontrollably, his dick was so hard that he thought he was going to cum again just for sucking that cock, without anyone knowing, Chris was watching everything from the door, gently masturbating, feeling somewhat jealous of how his friend enjoyed, he wanted to go in there, he wanted to join them and feel good with them but he also felt shy, he did not want to interrupt either, he wanted to continue watching how his friend swallowed that huge penis, finally Daniel buried his fingers in Sean's hip, he took impulse and in a quick movement he swallowed all of his brother's manhood, finally reaching to the base of it, his nose sinking into his pubic hairs proving it.

-¡¡Ahhh !! - Sean's roar of pleasure echoed through the house, an announcement of his orgasm and both boys trembled because of it, Daniel's eyes snapped open as his throat was filled with his brother's hot cum, he was so deep in it, he had no choice but to swallow that hot and thick liquid, a chill ran through him as Sean stuck out his tongue in ecstasy, without a doubt his little brother's mouth was a thousand times better than his hand.

-"I made Sean cum ..... I made him cum" -those were the only words that ran through Daniel's mind, he could feel how it emptied into his mouth, the taste was more intense than Chris's, the amount without doubt much more, his mouth was full and even so continued to come out, he could not cope, he felt that he was drowning and had to take out his brother's dick from his mouth, causing the rest to stain his face and chest.

-Ahhh ..... damn enano, you have a talent for this-Sean sighed, unable to believe that he had swallowed his 20cm, the youngest looked at him with a smile, he swallowed in a noisy way all the cum that was still in his mouth, he opened it showing him that he had drunk everything and kissed the tip of his dick, picking up one last drop that was there, causing the older to smile and stay hard-I see you're still energized, I hope you're ready for what's next -the older smiled taking off his vest and shirt, leaving his chest bare and firm in view to all.

-¿Are we going to do that?- Daniel asked, holding one of the magazines, showing how a man penetrated a woman and he really felt moved by it.

-Oh yes, believe me, when I'm done with you you will want to ride my dick daily- Sean assured him, taking off the rest of his clothes, being naked like his little brother, as he was more big it was obvious that he would be the man, Daniel whimpered for having to be the woman but did not resist, he climbed onto the bed lying face down, Sean smile and approached him, massaging the firm but soft ass of his little brother.

-¿Aren't you going to put it in?- Asked Daniel, curious that he touched him, he felt somewhat embarrassed when Sean spread his buttcheeks, exposing his virgin and pink anus before him.

-You have to get ready, enano, otherwise you will end up crying like a baby -he explained while he collected some semen that was still on the child's face, he moistened his fingers as much as he could, he felt happy to have seen gay porn because he knew what to do.

-I'm not a baby, I made you cum in my mouth-grumbled Daniel as he was still treating him like a little boy, Sean smiled, put one of his wet fingers on his little brother's anus and slowly began to introduce it -¿W-What? ¿What are you doing?- He asked, feeling his ears burn from that intrusion.

-Shhh it's barely a finger, -Sean calmed him down as he used his other hand to massage Daniel's penis, jerking him off gently, trying to soothe him while sliding his finger as deep as he could, his penis throbbing erect, feeling how tight and warm were inside him, that only made him want to fuck him as soon as possible -There are two, ¿how are you? -he asked putting a second finger, listening to a small moan from the minor that did not stop tightening.

-S-Strange ... I never touched there, only when I took a bath-he replied as he began to pant more and more, Daniel felt really strange, the more those fingers caress his inside he felt his penis harder, he tried to relax like his brother said but it was difficult, Sean also noticed it and thought it was better to use the other mode, he pulled his fingers out gently, the little boy sigh of relief thinking it had been enough -¡¡Ahhh !! - A loud scream escaped from the mouth of Daniel, his brother had licked his anus, he could feel his wet tongue touching all that area generating chills.

-I will have to relax you in another way shorty- Sean smiled as he licked the hole of the child again, enjoying how he screamed for that, Daniel clung to the sheets of the bed, he panted and it was more intense when he penetrated him with his tongue, sliding to savoring his anal walls, wetting them with his saliva and introducing him to anal pleasure.

-S-Sean ..... ohhh, this ...... this- the words could not come out of Daniel's mouth, he was overwhelmed, ashamed, his whole face burned like his body, he let out a louder cry when Sean sucked his anus, small drops of saliva fell from his mouth, with each lick, each suction, each caress Daniel could feel better, his hole finally relaxing, expanding before so many touch, the little brother felt his dick increasingly wet, he was going to cum, he was too close and then his brother moved away from him.

-Mmm I'm sorry enano, but you have no idea how I want to fuck you-Sean whispered licking his lips, his little brother's anus looked wet and somewhat open, he hoped it was enough to bear it.

Daniel couldn't even speak, he just gasped, feeling short of breath, he felt Sean lift his hips, placing him in position to rub his hard dick between his buttcheeks, it was going to happen, he was really going to have sex with his older brother, his heart was beating with excitement, his whole body was burning with excitement, he needed it, he wanted it, he wanted to feel that dick that had tasted inside him, to let him know what it was like to have a man inside him, it was clear that his mind no longer worked, he clenched his teeth when he felt a pressure, Sean told him that he should relax, Daniel really tried but couldn't help scream, the tip slid into him, he could feel that hard and hot cock slide into him, enter at a pace so slow that it seemed a torture, opening him more and more, rubbing parts inside that he had never been touched, it hurt, he liked it, he did not know, it felt so strange that he could not process it, Sean on the other hand felt that he was going to cum in that instant, to every centimeter that entered Daniel he tightened it more, thanks to the little boy's saliva still on his dick he could slide easier, it was incredible, the friction, sinking into it, fulfilling something that he had wanted so many times, he could not contain himself, he pushed more, he wanted to be completely immersed in it, noticing the minor open his mouth, as if he wanted to scream but no noise came out, they were in it for minutes but in a final movement he succeeded, he inserted the rest of his hard manhood, his balls hit the minor's butt to prove it, he let out a grunt of pleasure as he felt like he was going to freak out.

-¡¡¡Ahhh !!! - Daniel's cry alerted everyone in that place, however this had not been of pain, but of ecstasy when he ended up cumming without any control on the sheets under him, he stuck out his tongue in a gesture of pleasure, Sean's penis had pressed something that made it impossible to contain himself, a kind of switch that when touched made him tremble, shake and feel so good that he thought he was going to faint, his spurs came out with such intensity that his dick trembled, he hadn't even touched himself and still managed to finish, feeling so good he couldn't believe it was possible.

-¿Everything okay?- Sean asked, caressing the child's back, giving him his time to get used to it and he also needed to calm down, he felt that if he moved he was going to cum and he wanted that moment to last, enjoy it completely.

-Y-Yes ..... ahhh .... ¿do you see? I'm not a baby .... I have all your penis in my ass- Daniel's words were broken, barely coming out because he was still recovering from his orgasm, even so he smiled at his older brother, gently rocked his hips, indicating that he could fully bear it.

-You're a real man enano, so I'll fuck you like one -San smiled giving him a spanking, the little one moaned as well as the older one, Daniel's anal walls tightened more because of it, both trembled as Sean took out his manhood, friction making them moan and a small scream escaping from the minor when he went back into it.

That movement began to repeat itself over and over again, slow but strong, Sean knew that his little brother had to get used to it before he could fuck him properly, Daniel trembled as he hugged a pillow, looking for some kind of support, something to hold on while feeling that huge cock going in and out of his rectum, in minutes the moans of pain finally stopped, he found himself panting while it was getting more pleasant, his mind clouded with that feeling seemed to help him, even his penis was hard again, he felt small tickles in his butt, it was his brother's pubic hair every time he thrust him, his balls hitting his buttcheeks made him shake, the sound embarrassed him but it also proved that he had everything in him, Sean smiled checking that his little brother was ready, the sounds of pleasure he made, the way he rocked his hips with him, he called his name, Sean held Daniel's hips increasing the intensity of his movements.

-¡¡Ahhh !! .... ohh Sean ..... ¡ahhh! - The bed shook harder and harder due to the intense movements, the child was completely overwhelmed, feeling that he would end up cumming only for feeling that cock inside of him, hitting that point that made him drool, tighten even more, trying that his big brother not to take it out too much, Sean seemed to notice it, smiled and in a firm movement took all his hardness out of his little brother's rectum-No ..... put it back again- Daniel complained as all that torrent of pleasure stopped abruptly, his big brother smiled as he observed how open his anus was.

-I knew you'd like it enano, now-Sean whispered as he got on the bed, sat on it and spread his legs to show him all his manhood -Try to ride your brother's cock- he ordered with a hoarse tone of excitement, he couldn't help it, he wanted to see it with his own eyes, the pleasure face of his little brother as he rode his hardness.

Daniel trembling crawled towards him, Chris at the door did not stop masturbating, seeing how his friend positioned himself on his brother's lap, Daniel blushed when making eye contact with Sean, he moaned as he sat on his cock, both brothers moaned with pleasure with every inch, they screamed together when Daniel dropped completely onto Sean's cock, feeling that in that position he was reaching even deeper, the older one couldn't wait, holding the youngest's hips make him move, getting up off his manhood to sit up suddenly, Daniel stuck his tongue out for the intense sensation that it generated, that tickling in his belly only became more intense as he ride his brother's cock, his legs were apart, his hard dick bounced with each movement like his balls, as he attached himself more, he caused it to rub on Sean's firm body, making him tremble at how good it felt, his hands rested on the shoulders of the older, his nails dig on them, his body was moving uncontrollably, helped by Sean's firm hands who enjoyed the scene in front of him, that was what he wanted, his little brother surrendering to him, his face of pleasure as he moved on his manhood, giving him his virginity, learning the pleasures that another man could give him, he caused everything, he was the one who made Daniel feel so good, his thrusts focused on his erotic point, feeling him tighten more and scream, he just pressed on that area, ready to give him a moment that the he would never forget.

-¡Sean! -Daniel could not contain it any longer, he clung to his older brother´s body, hid his flushed face on his shoulder and cum, his semen staining the chest and belly of both by the proximity, Chris hearing the moan of his friend could not contain himself either, he ended up shooting his cum on the floor and hand, moaning flushed because he could not take his eyes off both brothers, he wanted so much to be there with them, that it was he who had been made to scream like that, he felt an itch in his anal area, a feeling of anxiety to be fucked like Daniel was.

The older brother let out a growl, Daniel's scream of pleasure, his anal walls tightening around his cock, as his naked body rubbed against his, he could not contain himself, he also ended up cumming, discharging himself deeply into the rectum of his younger brother, making him moan with more force and cling to him, Sean hugged him in the same way, kept him in place while he continued to stain his entire inside with his male seed, wetting his anal walls that had now lost their virginity with him, that thought only made Sean release even more, his orgasm lengthening as that idea ran through his mind, he had fulfilled his sexual fantasy of having sex with Daniel, it was his first time, it would always be his first, knowing that he had enjoyed it was something that also made him happy, they both stayed together, releasing a long groan when finally the intense sensation succumbed, fighting to regain the breath without separating, enjoying feeling their naked bodies touch each other, sharing the heat like every night.

-Ahhh ..... mmm ¿how did it feel to be taken by your older brother? enano- Sean's voice was still hoarse with pleasure, he felt Daniel gently rubbing his face on his shoulder, indicating that he still needed to recover- You did well, now you are a man - he whispered caressing his back, feeling a little damp from all the sweat still present on their bodies.

-Sean ..... ¿why didn't you do this to me before? - asked Daniel finally managing to speak, he looked at his brother making a little pout, that had been the most intense thing he had experienced ..... well, intense that it felt good, he could feel his entire rectum stained, sticky but it wasn't unpleasant either, when Sean pulled his penis out of him he let out a groan, now realizing how open it really was, he even felt his brother's male seed being slowly expelled from it.

-Hehe easy, now you will have your brother's dick as much as you want-Sean calmed him when he noticed that he seemed to want to complain, he tap softly his head then heard some footsteps-Chris- he murmured making Daniel turn to the door, seeing his blond friend flushed and still erect.

-Ahhh, ¿could I join? - he asked them clearly embarrassed, he imagined that Daniel would be upset for leaving him alone, maybe he would yell at him or he would not want to play with him anymore, the youngest of the brothers looked at the eldest, seeing him with a smile to which Sean simply nodded.

-Sure, come here Captain Spirit, you're going to love it- Daniel smiled getting up from his brother's lap, he could barely stand up, his legs were shaking after such an intense fuck, even so he extended his hand to Chris, encouraging him to join them.

Little moans began to fill the room, Sean was sitting on the bed with his legs apart, his cheeks were flushed, an arrogant smile was on his face enjoying the scene in front of him, Chris and Daniel were on their knees, both children moved their tongues all over the length of his hard dick, stopping at the tip to give them a small suck, his hands moved over his friend's manhood, masturbating each other while they enjoyed tasting the older one, he stroked their heads encouraging them to do it more and more, indicating that his cock was there completely for them.

-It's very big, I can't believe you had it in your ass- Chris whispered, giving it small wet kisses on the tip, seeing how that manhood throbbed as a sign of pleasure.

-Hehe me neither, mmm I wonder how big it is-Daniel smiled sucking his brother's balls, feeling curious how much he could hold his mouth and hole, Chris picked up the ruler that was thrown, his friend held the penis of Sean and they both started measuring.

-Wow 25 cm- the blonde looked clearly impressed, it was more than double his, even Sean was surprised, it seemed that he had grown since the last time he got to measure himself.

-Yes, I have a huge dick and you as good children are going to taste it, ¿right? - the older smiled, shaking his manhood in front of them, rubbing it on their faces making the bodies of both children burn with excitement, they both nodded returning to stick out their tongues to please the older one.

Chris and Daniel couldn't help but feel sorry when their tongues touched each other, their lips brushed when they sucked that extension, a little more and they would end up kissing, it wasn't as if that was going to bother them, they even used to do it more frequently in order to interact with each other. Chris supported one of his hands on Daniel's shoulder, he caressed his waist while their hands continued to move, the blonde finally encouraged himself to take all that dick in his mouth, he opened his mouth as wide as he could to being able to swallow it, a moan was drowned out as he felt his face burn, it was too much, he could barely handle half without suffering a gag, even so he was surprised with the taste it had, it was not unpleasant at all, he could even like it, he tried to put more but he felt that he was drowning so he took it out of his mouth, agitated he saw Daniel smile, he approached his brother's cock now covered with his friend's saliva, he took a deep breath and without hesitation he introduced it into his mouth, he did it slowly but steadily, managing to put almost everything in while Sean moaned with pleasure, the brother stayed like that for a few seconds until he removed it completely.

-Ahhh ..... just relax your throat, like when you sucked it on me, savor it and breathe deeply-Daniel advised him as if he were already an expert on the subject of sucking dicks, the blonde nodded to approach him again. Sean's cock was now covered in the saliva of his friend-We will do it in turns-he encourage him indicating that they were going to please him as the team they were, that motivated the blonde who nodded to support that dick on his lips.

Sean's moans of pleasure started to get louder and louder, his breath was rough to the point that he was gasping, his eyes couldn't leave the boys at his feet, they were both taking turns sucking on his manhood, feeling those different mouths hearing the loud sound of their sucks when they took it out, those little hands massaging his balls, seeing how each one of them swallowed his dick and tried to reach deeper made him tremble, Daniel only took a couple of attempts to reach the base, sink his nose in his pubic hairs and that felt incredible, his younger brother had undoubtedly already learned how to take it all, Chris on the other hand with his attempts barely achieved beyond half, it was not something that bothered Sean, it just meant he needed more practice, one that both brothers would undoubtedly help him to have, the suckings were more intense, the movements of both heads faster, Sean's pleasure was only increasing, he had two pervert boys only for him, his little brother and his friend who were eager to know the pleasure that a man gave, willing to surrender, to do whatever he wanted, such thoughts ran through his head over and over again, causing his penis throbbed, drops of ecstasy were expelled by the tip being picked up by the tongues of both children.

-Ahh ..... it's going to cum-Daniel smiled licking his brother's balls, he could see it in the expression he made, in how he tried to contain it being difficult, more because of how Chris sucked the tip to be able to taste it.

-Mmm, sure it will be a lot- the blonde smiled giving him licks for the whole length, eager to know what the taste of his cum was, Daniel kissed the tip of his brother's dick, swallowing it completely and moaning, he really would not mind drinking again his male seed, the way he drool showed it.

Sean couldn't hold back for much longer, the way they both asked to end up in his mouth only turned him on more, even so he only had one dick, he didn't want to be unfair so he made them separate from his manhood, putting their heads together and rubbing the tip on his lips, ordering them to lick it and they obeyed, he held the base of his cock with his hand, he masturbated grunting with pleasure, he could feel how the saliva of both boys had it very wet, letting him move easier, he just need a few shakes before reaching his orgasm, a hoarse moan of pleasure escaped his lips, releasing spur after spur of cum on both boys' faces, Daniel and Chris opened their mouths, catching what they could with their tongues, their cheeks flushed as the amount was so much, feeling how it also stained their chest and both swallowed what they reached, the blonde licked his lips, it was not bad, he still could not say if he liked the semen of his friend or the elder, both were simply pleasant, little by little the spurs became simple drops, both approached to collect them with their tongues, causing them to touch and move away, laughing a bit nervous or scratching the back of their heads, clearly sorry for that contact.

-Not bad, now, I think it's up to Chris to know what a dick feels like-Sean smiled, drawing the attention of both children, the blonde smiled excitedly, got up to lie face down on his bed, his butt raised as a sign to be ready.

-¿What about me?- Daniel complained feeling left out, he was also in need, his cock even ached in search of pleasure.

-Help me be hard enano- Sean answered showing him how his penis was semi-erect, the youngest pouted but agreed, after all that meant he would have his brother's cock for himself- Okay Chris, relax- whispered the older brother approaching to the blond, he spread his buttcheeks gently, his anus was even more pink than Daniel's, clearly because of the difference in their skin tones, that made him smile, he licked his lips and finally began to stimulate that small hole.

-Ohh-Chris had to cling to his sheets when he felt that lick, his hole had been itching since he saw how he penetrated Daniel, interested in how that would feel, now that it happened he just did not know how to identify it, strange, embarrassing, pleasant, he couldn't really say.

-Mmm relax Chris, when he sticks his tongue it will be even nice- Daniel assured him as he sucked his brother's manhood, taking his time to savor it and wet him with his saliva, knowing that it would be easier for him to put it in his friend.

-¿T-Tongue? ¡¡Ahhh !! - The blonde let out a cry of surprise, Sean had sucked his anus, causing him a strong shiver while his penis throbbed for attention, the older one realized that, moved his hand to gently jerk him off, helping him relax and let him do his thing.

Daniel began to feel somewhat anxious as Chris's moans were increasing, his sucking had achieved what he wanted, his brother was fully erect again, he gave little kisses to the tip while he blushed, the sounds of his friend were really cute, even exciting, ¿did he make those same noises? he was a bit ashamed but maybe that was the case, he had screamed a lot because of how good it felt, his body began to shake, Daniel could feel something sticky falling between his legs, the cum that Sean released inside him, he could not contain it, he began to masturbate to be able to attend himself without stopping sucking on Sean's manhood who was immersed in the pleasure of the moment, he massaged Chris's anus with his fingers, his lips surrounded him to be able to suck him, force him to relax and finally be able to insert his wet tongue, penetrate him and making him scream, when he saw how transparent drops came out of his penis he stopped touching him, he didn´t want the blonde finish so soon, especially because he asked for more, they were in such positions for long minutes, Sean would stay there until the three of them ended up cumming again, however it was not possible, his hard dick demanded that he fuck that boy as soon as possible, take his virginity just as he had done with Daniel.

-Ahhh ...... mmm ready, you two lie on the bed-Sean ordered them sticking his tongue out of Chris's anus, the agitated blonde nodded crawling towards the head of the bed, Daniel whimpered pulling his brother's penis out of his mouth, annoyed because he hadn't finished yet.

-¿Is it going to hurt?-Chris asked clearly in doubt of being able with Sean's 25 cm, Daniel lay down next to him and thought about it for a moment before nodding.

-Although later it will feel very good, believe me, look how he left me -the youngest of the brothers smiled as he lay on his back, spread his legs and buttcheeks to show his wet anus to his friend.

-Wow, you are totally open- Daniel felt his cheeks redden from such a comment, he knew it was like that but he couldn't see how much, from the surprised expression on the blonde he could assume that very, Chris trembled when Sean held his hips, placing him in all fours over his friend so that they could see each other.

-That's how you'll finish-Sean's hoarse tone made both children tremble, Chris could feel that warm hardness rubbing between his buttcheeks, caressing his wet anus and the tip leaning on it-Relax, if Daniel could with me you too- he encourage him as his younger brother nodded, the blond looked at them both, took a deep breath and stayed in place.

A loud scream came from Chris's lips the moment Sean began to penetrate him, his whole body became tense, the blonde began to tremble in place as he could feel it, he was getting inside him, it was just the tip but he was opening it, stretching his little hole more and more, the older brother´s hard dick was rubbing inside him, caressing his anal walls, advancing deeper and deeper and getting more moans from him, Daniel masturbated watching each of his friend's expressions, his body was burning , that excited him too much, when Sean put more than half he had to start forcing the rest, Chris gritted his teeth, he felt that he was going to break it, he could not relax more, the worst thing was that the more he pressed his cock in him the more his dick trembled, he was dripping uncontrollably, Daniel was no better, he was so close to orgasm that his hand would not stop moving, both friends were panting more and more, their faces being too close, they saw the expression of pleasure in the other, a thread of saliva falling from their mouths, with one last push Sean managed to put all his cock into Chris's tight inside, causing him to approach his younger brother and they ended up kissing, the moan of both being drowned in their lips, their bodies vibrating before the strong sensation of orgasm, both ended up cumming at the same time, staining the other's body with their cum, their hands moving to lean on the shoulders of the other, without separating while their white liquid continued to flow from their manhoods, Sean licked his lips seeing them both, without a doubt they looked very cute together, but doing those things only provoked him more, when the orgasm began to lose its intensity both friends separated, seeing each other and feeling that their hearts were beating without any control.

-Ahhh ..... W-We kissed- Chris's words were shy and agitated, he couldn't think much, even less when he felt his rectum filled with Sean's hot dick.

-Yes ...... ¿how was that? -Asked Daniel licking his lips, still savoring his friend's in these, the blonde just smiled, it seemed that both had enjoyed that- Relax, I promise you will love it-he whispered noticing as Chris winced, Sean had started to move, pulling out all of his manhood to get back into motion.

-Ohhh ..... f-feels weird-the blonde whimpered at the intense friction inside him, he was too open, the older one entered so much that it made him feel a tingle in his belly, Daniel smiled and gave him another kiss, a small one but more pleasant having been on purpose, helping him relax as his older brother's movements were repeated over and over again.

-You do it well, you are becoming a man-murmured Sean watching as the blonde stopped being so tense, let him slide faster in and out of him, letting him know the pleasure that a man's penis could give him.

With the minutes finally Chris's moans of pleasure began to be heard in the place, the bed rocked with Sean's lunges, the older one thrus were more intense, making his anus better conform to his hardness, he was looking for that point that made the blonde finally lose himself in ecstasy, both friends touched each other, caressed their penises causing them to become erect again, a few more movements and Chris stuck his tongue out, a shock had traveled all over his body, something that make each part of him vibrate in pleasure and his anal walls close tightly around the dick inside him, Sean smiled for that, he began to move his hips faster, knowing well where he should press to make the boy fall into an abyss of pleasure, Daniel smile from the sight he had, to see how his friend was experiencing the same as him, his gaze clouding with each thrust, a light sweat falling down his body, gasping from the burning feeling inside him, he was undoubtedly enjoying it and he liked that, however the youngest of the brothers felt excluded, his penis was throbbing, he wanted to finish again but masturbating would no longer work, he looked at his brother, he seems quite focused on giving pleasure to his friend's anus, he pouted for it, however he realized something, if he was so busy then he could not resist anything, with that in mind he got up from his place, approached his older brother positioning himself behind him to caress his butt.

-Hey enano, ¿what the hell are you doing? - Sean growled as Daniel smiled, he spread the older man's buttcheeks to see his anus, it looked undoubtedly narrow, his dick throbbed with excitement, he had not been able to fuck Chris because his older brother catch them, now he would have to make up for it somehow and he knew well how.

-I'm going to fuck you- he answered with a mischievous smile, he approached his brother´s hole, stuck his tongue out and began to lick it, Sean whole body trembled because of it, it taste...... weird, well, Daniel didn't expect it to be a delight like his cock or cum, but it was tolerable, at least it indicated Sean was clean.

-Pff yeah right, ¿do you think you can do that? -The older brother complained having chills, Daniel's small tongue moved all over the area, leaving it wet, giving him little kisses and only making his dick harder, that feeling lead Sean to ride the ass of Chris in a more wild way, causing the blonde's head to end up against the bed and he drool with pleasure.

-Awww come on, you put yours in mine- Daniel whimper hugging him from behind, his hands massaged Sean's firm chest, he squeezed it while he rubbed his hard dick between his buttcheeks, wanting to get in like he had done but it was useless, the tip wouldn't slip inside of Sean's tight anus.

-Maybe when you grow up enano, now calm down and wait your turn, when I'm done with Chris I'm going to fuck you twice as hard so you can behave-Sean smiled smugly while his younger brother pouted, even so he didn't separate from him , rubbing his manhood between his firm ass, enviously watching Chris moan at his older brother's cock, really looking forward to his turn soon.

As the minutes passed, the room was filled with high-pitched moans of pleasure, the bed creaked so hard that it seemed it was going to break, it mattered little to any of them, they were too busy feeling good to even think of anything else, especially Chris, his anus had finally gotten used to having all of Sean's cock inside it, the only thing the blonde could feel now was an extensive sensation of pleasure, the friction on his virgin anal walls made his body vibrate, the blows, the intense tingling that he received increased the tickling in his belly that drove him crazy, especially when that manhood touched something so sensitive that generated strong spasms, made him stick out his tongue and drool while his penis dripped more and more, his hands squeezed the sheets under him , the only words that came out of his lips were beggins for more towards the eldest of the brothers, ones that he did not hesitate to please by increasing the movement of his hips, his hands his held Chris's, made him keep his butt up for him, letting him see how those pale buttcheeks were now reddened from the impact of their bodies, that only made Sean even more excited, his thrusts were now shorter and stronger, nailing mercilessly in the blonde's little hole, always looking to get deeper while he enjoyed feeling like those anal walls were sucking him, as if they were hungry for his male seed and he would not hesitate to drop every last drop inside him, the older brother's body burned even more by the second like his younger brother, Daniel was hugging him from behind, his cheeks were reddened by how his dick was pressed between Sean's firm buttcheeks, sliding easily thanks to his movements and how wet it was from his previous orgasm, the tip would rub against the older's anus, too closed to enter but still the friction being quite pleasant for both, the younger brother was panting softly, chills ran through his body as he was attached to his older brother's, his cheek was rubbing with his firm back, his little hands moving all over his torso, squeezing his still developing pecs, caressing his belly, sometimes reaching down to touch his pubic hair in curiosity, wondering when his would come out while just watching his older brother fuck his friend so aggressively made him shiver, feel his own anus contract in desire for his turn to feel that pleasure again.

-Ahhh ..... I'm going ...... I´m going to-Chris's words couldn´t come out correctly, the blonde felt that he was short of air, his legs were shaking, the sensation in his belly grew with each movement in his anal zone, finally becoming unbearable and unable to contain it much more -¡¡Ahhh !! - His moan of pleasure when he ended up cumming only excited both brothers more, Chris trembled from head to toe as his orgasm was so intense that his gaze ended cloudy, his cum stained the sheets beneath him, his entire body vibrating as his anal walls closed tightly, trapping Sean's dick and asking him to release inside him as well.

-Ahh ..... Sean, ends up inside him, I want you to fuck me again- Daniel begged him, moving desperately against his brother, his friend's expression of pleasure only made him feel more horny, the way he cum without having touched himself made him wants even more to be in his place, wanting to feel the manhood of his brother inside him, that he would stick in him wanting to break him, give him to try again that intense anal pleasure that had fascinated him, his whole body trembled, he could not contain it and he ended up cumming on Sean's ass, staining those firm buttcheeks with his man seed and feeling so good that it clung to his back.

-Ahh ...... enano, go getting ready because I'm going to fuck you until you can´t walk- Sean let out a groan of ecstasy when he saw how both childs had an orgasm because of him, his cock throbbed with more force, his movements became more frantic, causing Chris to scream in ecstasy as the older one struggled to contain his orgasm, trying to prolong the moment but being impossible by Daniel's pleas, hearing his younger brother ask for his dick was something he had long wanted, it was impossible to be strong when both children called pleading for him.

Releasing a roar of ecstasy Sean finally ended up cumming, Chris let out a long moan of pleasure as he felt his rectum being filled by the hot and thick cum of the older, feeling how that warm male juice stained every part of his insides, making his body tremble and say goodbye to his virginity, it felt sticky but at the same time pleasant, a feeling that he could come to adore as the pleasure he was experiencing was undoubtedly more intense than he had ever imagined, Sean simply smiled clearly enjoying his reaction, he discharge every drop feeling really lucky, he never hope to end up in a situation like that but, maybe it was something that could only happen once in his life, less than that, he thought he should be dreaming but he knew it was not that, it was an exciting reality that he wanted to be part of as much as he could, the orgasm finally stopped, slowly the older brother pulled out his half hard cock from inside Chris, the blonde moaned for it and as soon as the tip was removed he fell on the bed, he tried to catch his breath, feeling his hole open and some cum coming out of it, Daniel and Sean appreciated that sight, the smaller of the brothers crawled on the bed to get closer to his friend, lying face down next to him to touch his cheek.

-¿How does that feel Captain Spirit?- Daniel asked with a mischievous smile on his face, knowing the answer well because he had also experienced it first hand.

-Ahhh ..... it was incredible Superwolf-replied the blonde still trembling, his cheeks flushed because of how his body was still warm, he looked over his shoulder at Sean, focusing on his dick still without believing that he had all that inside- ¿Can we repeat it? -He asked, raising his butt towards the older brother, seeing him and pleading eager to be able to experience that intense pleasure again.

-This time it's my turn, ¿isn't it Sean?-Daniel smiled, imitating his friend, both of them wagging their butts as a clear invitation to him to give them more pleasure, something that the older brother would not deny.

-Don't worry, we're just getting started- Sean assured them giving both of them a strong spank, making them moan and tremble when he grabbed their buttcheeks, checking that Chris had a chubbier ass than his younger brother, he knew exactly how to make them feel better, so much so that they would never forget it.

The cries of pleasure from Daniel and Chris resounded throughout the room, echoing in the rest of the empty house, both children did not present any resistance, they simply enjoyed how Sean touched them, their bodies burning for each caress in their private areas , their legs apart wanting more, both friends had their gazes clouded with the overwhelming sensations that ran through them, the ability to think had abandoned their minds long ago, they were simply letting themselves be guided by the pleasant feeling and instinct, both children were kissing each other more and more often, enjoying the warm feeling that was generated when their lips touched, their tongues caressed between them, the lack of air made them gasp and their breaths collided, Sean enjoyed seeing how his younger brother and his friend were curious and totally vulnerable perverts before him, this time none stood aside, Chris positioned himself over Daniel's dick, making him point at his anus, both friends looked sideways, clearly excited to finally do it the two of them, without wanting to make him wait the blonde dropped in a movement, they both screamed in ecstasy while the younger brother stuck out his tongue in a gesture of pleasure, it was his first time penetrating someone and it felt incredible, even more because he had slipped easily, his friend was very open, wet from Sean's semen making his interior sticky and tight, something warm and feeling so good that he couldn't contain himself, he held his hips to help him move, getting his hardness out while his hand masturbated the blond's hard cock, wanting to make him feel even more pleasure, Chris didn't want to make him wait, he began to ride his dick, supporting his legs on the bed that squeaked as he managed to do it faster.

-Ahhh .... Superwolf ..... ¡Daniel! - The blonde called the name of his friend uncontrollably, he felt no pain, just pleasure as he rode the younger brother's hard dick, after supporting the enormous Sean's cock his body was still very sensitive, chills ran through him as Daniel moved his hands, jerking him off and caressing his upper body, the touches feeling so good that he just wanted more.

-Mmm ..... you feel ..... so good- Daniel was so focused on the pleasant sensations surrounding his cock that he didn't notice Sean, the older brother had positioned himself behind him, leaning his hard cock on his anus and taking advantage of his distraction he slipped inside him- ¡¡Ahhh !! ..... ohhh Sean- the youngest of the brothers trembled completely, the older one was pushing mercilessly, enjoying how Daniel's anal passage was still wet , allowing him to put every last inch into that tight inside.

-Mmm ¿what's wrong? You were begging for my dick enano- Sean smiled enjoying how his younger brother was still tight, feeling so good that he didn't give him time to adjust, holding his hips he started moving against him, enjoying the pleasant friction that was generated.

Daniel felt that he was going to go crazy any second, it was one thing to be fucked, another to put his dick in his friend's ass, but feeling both sensations was too much, when Sean lashed out at him Chris got up from his penis, when he sat down his brother came out of him, that repeating itself in a constant and intense rhythm, his cries of pleasure could not be contained, the blonde did not either, he could feel his friend's cock throbbing inside him, making him want to feel it more, sitting even faster trying to make him reach deeper into it, Sean was no better than them, the evidence of it was in his gaze, like a predator licking its lips at its small prey, moving its hips in a frenzy, causing them to move in time with them, showing that he was the one who guided the rhythm, their bodies, motivated with each scream of pleasure that escaped from his lips, causing his forces to begin to disappear, especially those of Daniel who was about to having a meltdown, it was too much, so many sensations that his already overwhelmed mind couldn't process, the burning sensation in his belly becoming uncontrollable, unable to hold it back for much longer.

-Ohhh ..... I'm going to cum, ¡I'm going to end up inside you Captain Spirit! - Daniel shouted hugging Chris, trying to move him faster, to get as deep as he could in his friend, hearing him scream his name in ecstasy, causing the youngest of the brothers to finally cum, his body tensed releasing his male seed inside the blond, his anal walls closed around his brother's cock, increasing his pleasure as he continued to thrust him, only causing him to release even more.

-¡¡Ahhh !! - The sensation of being filled again was the sensation that made Chris cum in the same way, staining his chest and Daniel's hand with his semen, shaking from the pleasant sensation, enlarged by how this time it was his friend who was unloading inside him, his ears burned when he heard him moan, hugging him shaking as the older brother kept moving against him, causing both of them to continue rocking their bodies despite their recent orgasm.

Sean smiled seeing the chain reaction that he had caused, only making him enjoy moving his hips, seeing how they both bounced over him, both children were already without energy, their penises completely flaccid, rubbing each other from the shaking until the older brother finally reached his orgasm, Daniel felt that he was going to faint, he could feel his brother's hot and thick semen filling his inside, causing him chills and a pleasant sensation that even when he wanted to, he could not scream, he no longer had energy for that, much less to move, he simply stayed in place feeling his rectum being filled by the older man's male seed, Chris and Daniel ended up lying on the bed, breathing hard as their eyes could barely stay open, they held each other's hand, a faint smile on their faces knowing that they thought the same, that had been incredible, Sean licked his lips while masturbating his still hard dick, he watched with pleasure how his cum was coming out and how open they were, still sensitive from his recent orgasm it didn't take long before he finished again, staining their naked bodies with his cum, a silent message that they both now belonged to him. even if none of them understood.

-Ahh .... well, I hope you are satisfied with that you brats- the smug smile on Sean's face had his reasons, more than anything his ego had been inflated enough for the state in which he had left them, they did not respond, their tired bodies asked for a rest that they felt they deserved, they snuggled together, trying to share the heat present in their bodies and closing their eyes it took a few moments for them to fall asleep.

Before such a scene Sean simply smiled sideways, he left them there naked and stained on the bed, they had been the naughty ones so he thought it was just fair that they should clean up when they woke up, now it would be lucky if they managed to do it before Chris's father arrived, Sean stared at his younger brother and the blonde, sat comfortably on a chair, took out his sketchbook that he always carried and calmly portraits them, he mark as much detail as possible, especially the size of their dicks and those cute buts, his cock was shaking but he did not get hard, it was enough for a day, when he finished drawing he simply picked up his clothes and left the room, he took the freedom to use the shower because he was stained with sweat and some cum, once he felt clean, he decided to get dressed, he took one last look at both of them and wish them luck before going back to his grandparents' house, he felt really satisfied, even more relaxed, without a doubt having such sexual relief had made him very good, well, it was better than porn or his hand, what would happen from now on he had no idea, there was only one thing Sean was sure of it is that he would give Daniel permission to go play with Chris from that day on, who knows, maybe the blonde could come to his house to have fun, whatever the case he was sure of something.

He would join them to play.


End file.
